Ironica Union
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Resumen: Un compromiso de hace 10 años atrás será suficiente para que Haru vuelva a sonreír, o reniegue ante su nuevo destino. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué Hibari se ve involucrado? 1886. -HIATUS- Correción de Capitulos .
1. El comienzo de algo¿Horrible?

**Disclamer: KHR no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Akira Amano, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para desarrollar este fanfic sin fines lucrativos, la trama del fic y alguno que otro OC son de mi entera propiedad.**

_**Resumen: Un compromiso de hace 10 años atrás será suficiente para que Haru vuelva a sonreír, o reniegue ante su nuevo destino. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué Hibari se ve involucrado? 1886.**_

_Irónica Unión_

**Episodio 1: El comienzo de algo… ¿Horrible?**

De acuerdo lo admitía, había estado llorando durante toda la tarde, se había comportado como una tonta y maleducada con su padre, quien preocupado le pregunto qué había ocurrido. Pero aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, o mejor dicho le dolía. Le dolía no haberse dado cuenta antes

-8-

_-"Demonios llego tarde, prometí ir con Kyoko-chan comer pasteles aprovechando que hoy inauguraban el local"-_Pensó Haru, mientras corría.

_Haru había prometido ir a comer pasteles con Kyoko y Hana el día de la inauguración de la pastelería Kimiai* que hoy al abrir sus puertas se ofrecerían postres gratis, y solo se pagaría la bebida o café. Sin embargo Hana había avisado que no podría ir porque estaría ocupada, ambas chicas no quisieron indagar mas en el hecho de que "ese asunto" tuviera que ver con lo distraída que estaba Kurokawa las últimas semanas. Haru dio por sentado que se trataba de una cita, porque pudo ver en sus ojos, el brillo de una chica interesada o ilusionada, ahora que lo meditaba Hana había estado comportándose de manera rara desde el picnic al cual la habían invitado y el hermano de Kyoko la invito a dar un paseo alegando "Necesito hablar contigo AL EXTREMO". Obviamente a Haru le pareció raro el hecho de que agregara "Extremo" al terminar cada oración, pero lo raro de ese día fue que lo dijo de forma algo entrecortada y con el volumen algo alto, no como de costumbre._

_Apenas Haru doblaba la esquina pudo ver a Tsuna y Kyoko conversando, dispuesta a saludarles emprendió una marcha más rápida, pero se detuvo al ori aquellas palabras que le causarían sufrimiento._

_-¡M-Me gustas mucho Kyoko-chan ¡-Dijo Tsuna sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, extremadamente nervioso de cómo se lo fuera a tomar la chica de sus sueños, estaba consciente de que la primera vez que se atrevió a confesarse en Modo última Voluntad el día que conoció a Reborn. La chica se lo había tomado como una broma de su parte-N-No te preocupes-explico-Espero tu respuesta a mis sentimientos m-mañana-afirmó- Y se fue corriendo, tan avergonzado que paso de largo a una estática Haru con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Ahí quieta como piedra estaba Haru, mientras que Kyoko estaba igual de sorprendida y confundida. Notó a Haru y se acerco a ella, Haru se dio cuenta de que Sasagawa estaba frente a ella, cuando esta la llamo por quinta vez. Elevo la vista y vio que Kyoko insistía en ir a comer para olvidarse de la confesión, era natural consideraba a Tsuna uno de sus amigos, no como ella le veía a él, y que ahora de repente se le confesase era demasiado pronto. A pesar de ello no aguantaba la tristeza se fue con la patética excusa de que solo estaba por la zona porque estaba haciendo un recado a su padre. Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó la orquesta de sollozos._

-8-

Le dolía demasiado, siempre pensó ingenuamente que Tsuna terminaría amándola. Estaba consciente de que Tsuna no la quería como pareja, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Era la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento por alguien y no quería perderlo, se preocupo tanto por llamar su atención que ignoro los sentimientos obvios de Tsuna hacia su mejor amiga Kyoko, y se odiaba a sí misma, por ser tan egoísta y no respetar los sentimientos de ambos. El síndrome del primer amor la había cegado completamente.

El teléfono sonó.

Sacando su cara de la almohada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto tomo el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Era Kyoko quien llamaba, atendió mientras se limpiaba los mocos con un pañuelo.

-_Haru… ¿Estas allí?__-_pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Si estoy aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?-interrogo, con la voz calmada, el llorar le había ayudado a desahogarse.

-_Necesito hablar contigo__-_alego algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Interrogo aunque ya sabía de qué se trataba.

_-Tsuna-kun me dijo que yo le gustaba… ¿¡Que hago!?__-Dijo alterada._

Haru torno su semblante triste otra vez, pero estaba consciente de que cuando uno ama a alguien desea lo mejor para esa persona y deseaba lo mejor para Tsuna y para su amiga Kyoko, sonrió levemente.

-Dale una oportunidad, además ¿A ti te gusta él?-pregunto.

_-B-Bueno a mí, admito que luego de que volviéramos del futuro comencé a mirarle con otros ojos, pero pensé que solo eran las hormonas-__comento, avergonzada._

Haru podría jurar que en ese momento Kyoko estaba más roja que un anuncio de neón del mismo color.

-Pues…deberías darle una oportunidad, sabes él es muy amable y nos ha protegido innumerables veces, a protegido a tu hermano, y a todos, no es eso más que suficiente para que intentes algo con el-añadió con un tono alegre, pero dulce-El te considera alguien importante, sino estás segura tampoco debes decirle que no, intenta…-la animo-Además nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir-agrego con tono pícaro-Y bien… ¿Lo haras?-pregunto algo nerviosa, no quería escuchar una respuesta negativa que dañara a Tsuna.

El silencio en la línea telefonía se había prolongado por 5 minutos, Haru temió que la llamada hubiera sido cortada, pero para su alivio Kyoko contesto.

-_Lo hare, seguiré tu consejo Haru…Muchas gracias-_contesto calmada y aliviada Sasagawa.

-Hahi sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres la mejor amiga de Haru-afirmo animada.

-_Jejeje…bueno tengo que colgar debo preparar la cena supongo que tu también estarás ocupada, bueno adiós Haru-chan-_Se despidió Kyoko.

-Adios Kyoko-chan-se despidió Haru, colgando el teléfono.

Sonrió , se sentí feliz de haber ayudado de cierta forma a Tsuna, nunca le olvidaría, pero tampoco podría andar deprimida, no era de ese tipo de chicas, si le dolía que su mejor amiga y su primer amor ahora tuvieran una clase de enlace, pero debía seguir adelante además, su vida no podía empeorar más que de costumbre…

¿Verdad?

-8-

Volvió a ver los arboles de su país natal, respiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire por su boca, los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Una mujer de blanca piel, cabello castaño largo amarrado a una coleta alta, por una cinta blanca. Caminaba elegantemente, como una persona normal mientras las personas que la veían pasar admiraban el kimono de color blanco con estampado de nenúfares, que enmarcaba su figura delgada y atractivas curvas, el sonido de sus sandalias tradicionales resonaba en el piso de graba.

Camino pidiendo indicaciones, puesto que hacía mucho que no volvía a su querido hogar, extrañaba tantas cosas de Namimori, los niños alegres, la quietud, los divertidos festivales de verano, pero por sobre todas las cosas a su familia.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente al templo de Namimori, había una persona dando una ofrenda y rezando, era un hombre de cabello oscuro con una pequeña cola que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. La mujer sonrió y se acerco al extraño, dio una ofrenda y tiro de las cuerdas que hicieron sonar los grandes cascabeles. Mientras pedía su deseo, el hombre de piel pálida y ojos azules se le quedo observando, su kimono era el típico de los hombres, de un color verde musgo.

-A pasado tiempo Hitomi-dijo el hombre con voz grave, sonriendo de forma burlesca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si-la mujer se irguió luego de hacer una reverencia-Mucho tiempo ha pasado Shito-kun, han sido 10 largos años-comento la mujer con voz dulce, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría.

-Has venido a informar a tu hija cierto-pregunto Shito viéndola serio.

-Si, seguramente me gritara-rio levemente-Pero lo encontrare comprensible-explico calmada-Y estoy segura de que tu hijo te matara, aunque creo que lo podrás manejar-añadió tratando de aguantar la risa tras su refrescante sonrisa.

-Efectivamente y de ser necesario hare que Touya me ayude a controlarlo-agrego serio.

-Bien me gustaría tomar té pero ahora debo irme, quiero darles una sorpresa a mi esposo y a mi hija-dijo Hitomi sonriendo alegre.

-Lo comprendo a partir de mañana en la mañana ambos presentaremos a nuestros hijos en la escuela del otro-explico Shito, con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero…-Hitomi comenzó a sudar nerviosa-¿No crees que sería mejor presentarlos solo entre ellos y no en sus escuelas?-trato de convencer a Shito inútilmente.

-No, hay peligro de que chicos acosen a tu hija-añadió sabio

-Va una escuela de niñas-agrego, con una gota en la nuca.

-Aun así lo haremos además, mi hijo debe empezar a madurar es demasiado infantil-agrego con tono cansado, soltando un suspiro Shito.

-"_Si tu eres su padre es natural"-_Pensó para sí misma Hitomi-Bien debo partir espero nos contactemos pronto Shito-kun-Dijo Hitomi, mientras hacia una reverencia de despedida y descendía por las escaleras del templo.

Shito se quedo en su lugar y contemplo como las nubes se movían libres por el cielo. Recordó a su hijo e inmediatamente pensó:

_-"Su libertad se acaba mañana"._

-8-

Bien podía seguir adelante luego de una decepción amorosa, podía incluso aceptar que sus amigos pertenecían a la mafia y Reborn-chan era un asesino.

Pero enterarse de que estaba comprometida era otra cosa

Su madre estaba con ella en la cocina, hablaron de muchas cosas ella estaba feliz. Indudablemente feliz al igual que su padre que salió a comprar pastel para celebrar la vuelta de su esposa al hogar, su madre había ido a estudiar a un país extranjero las disciplinas de la ceremonia del té y la confección de distintos trajes. Porque aunque no lo pareciera la madre de Haru era la propietaria de una casa de té y famosa confeccionista y diseñadora de kimonos u yukatas. Y Haru algún día tendría que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar

-¿¡Cómo pudiste comprometer a tu única hija!?-pregunto exaltada.

-Fue un acuerdo entre mi amigo Shito y yo, ambos nos conocíamos de la infancia y juramos que si teníamos hijos los comprometeríamos, además Shito al igual que yo es propietario de una casa de té y alguno que otro centro de aguas termales, creíamos que era lo más conveniente para ustedes, en esos tiempos tus abuelos insistieron tanto que desistí, lo mismo ocurrió con Shito-kun-relato su madre

Haru se quedo callada y algo triste conocía a historia de memoria, su madre y Shito-ojisan*, habían sido comprometidos en matrimonio pero ambos se negaron puesto que sus corazones les pertenecían a otras personas, lograron romper el compromiso haciendo una promesa entre ellos y sus padres. Pero nunca se espero que esa promesa tuviera que ver con comprometerla a ella y al hijo de Shito. Luego reflexiono las cosas, no importa lo que dijera igual el compromiso estaría sus abuelos eran estrictos y tercos, cuando les conoció a los 6 años juro jamás volver a su casa, puesto que la disciplina que ellos le imponían era demasiada. Muy diferente a la de sus abuelos paternos.

-Mañana faltaras a clases e iras a la escuela de tu prometido a conocerlo-comento Hitomi.

-Mañana, de-de acuerdo-dijo finalmente suspirando resignada.

-Lo lamento hija-se disculpo Hitomi abrazándola.

-Descuida, lo entiendo-añadió Haru.

Si bien la noticia había sido devastadora, la presentación entre ambos sería desastrosa.

-8-

**N/A: Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro fic de mis desvaríos emocionales y locuras incontrolables, la ganas de publicar son demasiada a pesar de estar en época de exámenes, y con un stress de los mil demonios esta historia es dedicada especialmente para Gatitarebulera que si está leyendo esto ojala le guste**

**Tengo la impresión de que hice a Haru algo o drásticamente OcC pero lo dudo, yo creo que Haru es lo suficientemente madura para afrontar este tipo de cosas, ha demostrado ser madura muy pocas veces, pero lo demuestra. **

**En el próximo capítulo de este Shoujo/Drama/Shounen Fic (Miren el nuevo genero que se a inventado) XD nuestra querida Haru conoce a su prometido, mientras Hitomi transmite vía satélite la noticia en la escuela de Niñas Midori y en toda Namimori, la presentación de los novios. Tsuna disfruta de su reciente noviazgo con Kyoko pero eso no significa que no le dé un paro cardiaco al enterarse con quien está comprometida Haru, y los chicos tampoco se quedan atrás, muchas risas, humor, desastres y más.**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**Episodio 2: Que se entere el mundo tú y yo estamos comprometidos.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, pedradas, amenazas de muerte y bomba, cualquier cosa mientras dejen Reviews.**

**Kimiai: Kimi/Noble Ai/Amor, es un nombre inventado que no estoy segura si existe pero el nombre del café es Kimiai/Noble Amor**

**Gracias por leer**

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	2. Una noticia muy ¿Especial?

**Se abre un telón y aparece Hitomi sentada de rodillas, preparando el té de forma tradicional. Eleva la vista y toma el cuenco con te entre sus manos y lo extiende hacia los lectores**

**Hitomi- Por favor siéntase libre de tomar el té que he preparado.-sonríe-Antes que nada daré el Disclamer-explica dejando la taza de té en el suelo-KHR no es propiedad de la autora, pertenece a Akira Amano, ella simplemente utiliza a los personajes de este manga/anime para hacer el fic, el cual no tiene ningún beneficio que tenga que ver con dinero. Yo al igual que Shito-kun y otros OC pertenecemos a Suigin Walker-san-sonríe con los ojos cerrados.**

**Se cierra el telón.**

_Irónica Unión_

**Episodio 2: Que se entere el mundo tú y yo estamos comprometidos.**

De acuerdo el día había comenzado extraño al menos para Hibari Kyouya. Primeramente se despertó muy temprano en la mañana o esa creía él cuando en realidad se había despertado muy tarde, eran aproximadamente las 8:30 am había perdido dos clases por lo menos, enfadado decidió ir a golpear hasta la muerte a su hermano mayor pero según su madre él junto con su padre salieron muy temprano en la mañana sin decir a dónde irían, cosa que extraño a Hibari su padre por lo regular se quedaba con su madre en casa como buena cabeza de la familia, salía solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero además había salido con su hermano mayor. El maldito imbécil súper molesto de su hermano mayor, instantáneamente supo que algo no iría bien esa mañana sin decir más tomo el bento que su madre le preparo y se dirigió a la escuela.

-8-

Volvió a verse en el espejo de su cuarto, nunca había faltado a la escuela ni un solo día. Pero hoy conocería a su futuro esposo así que no tenía otra opción, estaba triste comprendía los motivos de la unión prematura, aunque no le agradara la idea era una forma de dar "gracias" a su madre, ya que ella no hubiera nacido sino se hubiera casado con su padre, probablemente ni hubiera existido. Y solo pensar en esa posibilidad le congelaba las venas y deprimía al instante, elevo la vista observando el reflejo de su vestimenta.

El cabello por primera vez suelto en su totalidad largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso y algo ondulado en las puntas, una yukata* de color blanco hueso con unas mariposas purpuras bordadas en algunas partes del traje, las típicas sandalias de madera, y los labios finamente coloreados con brillo labial.

-"_Me siento rara, hahi esta ropa no es la que Haru suele usar-desu"-_pensó tristemente la chica mientras derramaba lagrimas cómicas de modo dramático-Pero no queda de otra-susurro en voz alta viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió revelando al señor Miura llorando a mares, quien corrió a abrazar a su hija, la pobre Haru se estaba poniendo azul de tanto aire no concedido, por el acto paterno de su padre.

-¡No no quiero que mi hija se case!-lloro el señor Miura a mares mientras abrazaba a Haru, quien se separo de el antes de morir por asfixia.

-T-Tranquilo Otou-san, aun no me caso más importante que eso debo irme de inmediato-agrego Haru rápidamente, estaba nerviosa de lo que su padre fuera a hacer en ese estado-Bien me voy-añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero tono alegre.

Justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sintió un peso extra al caminar era el señor Miura quien se había prendido de la pierna derecha de su niña, mientras lloraba y repetía entre sollozos "No mi princesita, aun eres una niña, no te vuelvas mujer tan pronto", entre otras cosas.

Haru se desprendió del agarre de su padre y tomo carrera saliendo de su casa, afuera hacía calor era natural ya estaban por comenzar las vacaciones de verano, su madre tenía razón cuando le aconsejo usar yukata y no kimono, si iba a la escuela de su prometido con kimono lo más seguro era que terminaría llena de sudor por la temperatura del ambiente, saco un papel del obi de la yukata el cual era morado oscuro, era un pequeño mapa que la llevaría hacia su destino.

Pero aun encontraba extraño el comportamiento de su madre.

_-¿Okaa-san vas a salir?-pregunto Haru en el umbral de la puerta, ya vestida con la yukata._

_-Si debo irme a cierto lugar a informar de algo importante-expresa serena, pero con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha._

_-De acuerdo-murmuro Haru extrañada por esa actitud en su madre._

_-Me voy-soltó la señora Miura, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo saliendo de su hogar._

_-Al menos pudo haberse puesto ropa normal, ese kimono no le va a hacer bien hoy-acato Haru en voz alta viendo a correr a su madre a través de la ventana de la sala que daba a la entrada._

-8-

**Escuela Namimori**

Toda la escuela estaba conmocionada, algo jamás pensado ocurrió Sawada Tsunayoshi era novio oficial de Sasagawa Kyoko. Los profesores le preguntaron a la joven Sasagawa si había perdido la memoria, se había dañado la cabeza, o había vuelto loca por tantas tareas escolares.

Lamentablemente no era así, Kyoko dijo amar al muchacho desmintiendo cualquier posibilidad de chantaje, golpe en la cabeza, o locura prematura. Nadie podía creérselo Hana Kurokawa se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió y felicito a ambos, claro que antes amenazo a Tsuna con patearle el trasero si hacia llorar a Kyoko, esa moción fue apoyada por Ryohei que como buen hermano sobreportector que es, le dio un largo discurso al próximo jefe de los Vongola.

Tsuna estaba tan feliz que escucho atentamente las reglas de Ryohei sobre la hora de llegada de las citas, el trato amable y otros tipos de cosas que hacían los novios y para las cuales Ryohei ponía ciertos límites, pero para Tsuna eso era diminuto mientras pudiera estar con Kyoko-chan se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo.

O eso fue hasta que llego Hibari y su humor de perros para arruinar el día más feliz de su vida. El presidente del comité disciplinario estaba dejando ver su imponente aura oscura a todos los presentes, dejando claro que no quería molestias el haber llegado tarde le había puesto de malas no porque los profesores le pusieran inasistencia en sus áreas, eso era algo que fácilmente podría arreglar con presentarse en la oficina del director y amenazarle levemente, lo vergonzoso para él fue el no haber estado presente para atemorizar a sus compañeros de clases lo más probable es que al notar que él no se encontraba cerca aprovecharían para hacer de las suyas en la preciada escuela que el protegía con su vida.

Abrió la puerta del salón de recepción y lo que vio adentro de esta no le agrado ni una pizca allí sentado en su silla se encontraba su Onii-chan* comiendo un pastel de lo más tranquilo y en una esquina de la sala de estaban todos los miembros del comité disciplinario inconscientes y con marcas de golpes y alguno que otro chichón, todos estaban apilados unos sobre otros.

El chico que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio era prácticamente igual a Hibari solo que su cabello era negro azulado, tenía un pircirng en su oreja derecha, su piel un poco más vivaz, puesto que al parecer los genes de los Hibari consistían en tener la piel pálida y ojos azules, su cabello estaba igual que como Hibari lo tendría 10 años en el futuro, sin embargo tenía una coleta fina aun más larga que la de su padre, elevo la mirada una sonrisa sincera y alegre se formo en su boca, con tono entusiasmado movió la mano en gesto de saludo y dijo.

-Buenos días Otouto*-saludo animosamente el chico, su voz a diferencia de la de su padre y hermano menor era más enérgica, algo aterciopelada, un poco grave .Sonrió burlonamente-En mis días como presidente del comité disciplinario los hombres eran más fuertes –se burlo abiertamente sonriendo, mientras despreocupado ponía los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-Sentencio Hibari sacando sus tonfas, molesto.

-Oh mi hermanito quiere jugar, que nostálgico-Comento mientras se levantaba de la silla y colocaba los pies en el suelo- Pero sabes Otou-san quiere que estés tranquilo-agrego caminando lentamente hacia Hibari con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Urusai*-siseó irritado Hibari.

Kyouya comenzó a correr hacia su hermano, quien esquivaba con gran destreza sus ataques, uno a la izquierda otro a la derecha, uno hacia los tobillos, el próximo objetivo sería el cuello. Todos y cado uno de los movimientos de Hibari fueron leídos por su hermano quien reía abiertamente, eso solo desquicio mas al muchacho. Recibió de manera sorpresiva un rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de un golpe en la nuca, que le hizo escupir algo de saliva, aunque para todos fuera imposible allí estaba él, el hombre más temible Hibari Kyouya de rodillas respirando agitadamente con permiso de su "agresor" Hibari Touya.

-Ara ara* se nota que aun no eres capaz de vencerme Otouto-afirmo con sorna Touya-Bueno dejémonos de charla levántate-dijo mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse, Kyouya se aparto bruscamente-Pero que modales si solo te quise ayudar-suspiro resignado Touya-En fin vamos al patio que Otou-san a convencido al Director para dar un anuncio-explico caminado hasta la puerta.

Kyouya le miro raro su padre era respetado en la escuela puesto que él fue uno de sus estudiantes y tenía la influencia como para arreglar cualquier cosa que deseara que se llevara a cabo en la misma. Kyouya siguió irritado en silencio a Touya quien sonreía

Definitivamente algo malo se avecinaba.

-8-

**Escuela para Jovencitas Midori**

Una escuela para chicas puede resultar aburrida y sin sentido, más cuando ya estaban por comenzar las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo la alegría de la escuela estaba algo decaída, Miura Haru había faltado a clases y tanto sus compañeras de clases como del club de gimnasia se habían desanimado bastante. Haru era muy querida por todos en la escuela, por ser algo loca, amable, terca y muchas cosas más la directora estaba orgullosa de tener una alumna que nunca desistía de sus objetivos y estaba a gusto consigo misma y su propio personalidad. Prácticamente Haru era como una ídolo tomando en cuenta que era quien organizaba los festivales culturales de cada año, a pesar de sus extraños gustos todos la aceptaban. Tal vez eso explicaría el porqué Haru no se sentía ridícula usando esos trajes absurdos.

Como sea el hecho es que nada ocurría en la Escuela para jovencitas Midori…hasta ahora

Los profesores fueron uno por uno a sus salones de clases en donde instalaron unos televisores, a las chicas les pareció extraño, las llamaron para que se acercasen y viesen aquello que se estaba transmitiendo por toda Namimori. Observaron fijamente se trataba de la escuela secundaria Namimori, más específicamente el patio trasero de esta. Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en fila mientras que en un podio se encontraba el director junto a este estaban Hibari Kyouya e Shito el primero con una notable irritación y el segundo con los brazos cruzados de manera calmada y con los ojos cerrados. Touya no se encontraba por ningún lado

En todos los salones del aula se escucho la voz de Miura Hitomi con ayuda de los altavoces de la propiedad escolar

-Es un placer conocerlas chicas soy Miura Hitomi la madre de Miura Haru-comento brevemente Hitomi.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas eran la primera vez que oían algo de la madre de Haru, la joven siempre decía que su mama estaba en el extranjero. Por esto las chicas del colegio entendieron -"_Se escapo con su amante"_- . Cosa que en estos momentos se sintieron avergonzadas de pensar, cada chica se sonrojo de la vergüenza. En lo que la señora Miura prosiguió.

-Hoy desearía darles mi agradecimiento por cuidar de mi niña, contemplando un evento importante en su vida, al mismo tiempo me gustaría que le dieran ánimos para seguir adelante puesto que estará en un duro entrenamiento durante sus vacaciones de verano. Sin más que decir observen el anuncio-Relato Hitomi con voz suave.

**Sala de Informática-Escuela Midori-**

Hitomi tecleo unas cuantas veces en la computadora y apretó la tecla de ENTER. Sonrió satisfecha mientras comenzaba a teclear nuevamente, pero esta vez para enviar la transmisión a toda Namimori o mejor dicho a los hogares de los conocidos de su hijo y de su futuro yerno.

-Listo-Agrego, mientras su dedo índice lentamente, apretaba ENTER.

-8-

**Escuela Namimori-Patio Trasero-**

Tsuna charlaba alegremente con Gokudera y Yamamoto sobre su noviazgo con Kyoko, la aludida conversaba con sus amigas en murmullos. Gokudera ahora no solo había jurado ser la mano derecha de Tsuna, sino de Kyoko también ya que posiblemente algún día ella fuera la futura mujer del Decimo Capo Vongola. Yamamoto simplemente le felicito, el muchacho de cabello café acepto las felicitaciones de la mayoría de los chicos del aula, que desde que supieron que era novio de Kyoko lo felicitaban como si fuera un héroe nacional. Pero a Tsuna solo le importaba Kyoko pudo haber tomado el almuerzo junto con ella pero una extraña persona llamada Shito convoco a una reunión estudiantil por lo que había oído.

Mientras que la mayoría de la gente estaba en filas y viendo al frente, una chica con yukata blanca detuvo su caminar.

-Hahi, p-pero esto es Namimori-susurro nerviosa la muchacha.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Haru quien se giro lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Hibari Touya, quien le sonreía cálidamente.

-Un placer soy Touya, desde hoy me llamaras Touya-nii-rio ligeramente- Soy el Onii-chan de tu prometido un placer-agrega tomándola de la mano sacudiéndola de arriba abajo. Un saludo algo brusco, pero saludo al fin.

-Etto…-la joven está nerviosa-¡Mu-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miura Haru!- se presento Haru, con un brillo de decisión en los ojos, no dejaría de ser quien era solo porque estaba comprometida.

-Ara ara, eres una monada*, además eres enérgica tal vez tu si puedas domar a mi infantil hermano menor- reconoció alegre Touya, dando ligeros golpes en la cabeza de Haru-Te llevare hasta el sígueme-dijo Touya y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hai-desu!-añadió Haru, caminado atrás de él pero tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarle.

El director comenzó a hacer una pequeña referencia acerca de la visita de un antiguo alumno de la escuela Hibari Shito. Tanto Tsuna como los demás se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Shito era el padre de Hibari, por un momento estuvieron a punto de desmayarse ante tal impacto. Una vez el director termino de hablar, Shito se acerco al podio y comenzó a hablar.

-Es un placer para mí conocerles a todos ustedes, la verdad es que iré directamente al punto, porque me resulta aburrido hablar demasiado-aclaro con cara de póker-Y si alguien me interrumpe será mordido hasta la muerte-advirtió con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-"_Es el padre de Hibari-san sin duda alguna, SON EXACTAMENTE IGUALES"-_pensó Tsuna asustado.

-Como iba diciendo, dejare claro que mi hijo Hibari Kyouya fue comprometido hace 10 años atrás con una muchacha, por tal motivo es posible que vean a su prometida venir a la escuela diariamente-agrego moviendo la mano despreocupadamente, con cara de póker-Solo les advierto esa chica es la prometida de mi hijo cualquiera que ose tocarla con alguna mala intención será silenciado de inmediato-agrego viendo el cielo.

-¿¡NANI*!?-Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de los estudiantes y maestros.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba por llegar a su final, era aceptable que Tsuna fuera novio de Kyoko, pero que Hibari Kyouya el ser mas sanguinario, sádico, y cruel de la ciudad estuviera comprometido con alguna chica era señal de mal augurio o de que un meteorito debía caer para acabar con la existencia humana en cualquier momento.

Haru subió las escaleras del podio Shito la vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío, le extendió la mano y ella la tomo, acercándola a un lado suyo, mientras que Hibari impactado por la noticia repentina de estar comprometido era empujado por su hermano mayor Touya. Colocaron a Hibari a un lado de Haru

-¿Haru-chan?-interrogo Kyoko parpadeando confundida.

-¿Eh?-Tsuna y los demás había salido de su ensoñación y vieron a la joven Miura más hermosa que nunca parada al lado de Hibari.

-¡Les presento a la prometida de mi hijo ella es Miura Haru!-Exclamo.

-¿¡Que Haru que!?-Gritaron Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esta es una notica muy rara AL EXTREMO!-Grito Ryohei

-¿¡Haru es prometida de ese sujeto!?-pregunto asustada Hana

-No lo sé Haru no me dijo nada-Alego Kyoko algo triste pero sorprendida de sobremanera

-¡HAHI ¡¿¡Hibari-san es prometido de Haru-desu!?-Grito Haru sorprendida, más que el resto.

-Esta Hitomi no te dijo el nombre de tu futuro esposo-murmuro cansado Shito mientras soltaba un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados.

-Ne ne Otouto te toco una prometida muy linda-fastidio Touya, dando golpes al estomago de Hibari con su codo de manera suave.

Haru estaba tan sorprendida de quien sería su futuro esposo, la persona con la que estaría atada de por vida, la persona con la que dejaría atrás su pureza y con la que construiría una familia, era nada menos que ese peligroso chico. Lo último que recuerda Haru de ese instante fue que su vista se nublo, que se había desmayado y que unos brazos le sostuvieron, pero no pudo reconocer quien evito que se callera puesto que Morfeo a había hechizado bastante bien conduciéndola al mundo de los sueños.

-8-

**N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traje otro capítulo de Irónica Unión. Ojala allá podido expresarme bien y que los personajes no quedaran tan OcC, acabo de aprobar 3 exámenes por lo cual ando feliz XD en fin responderé a los Reviews que muy amablemente me han enviado**

_**Keremi**__: Muchísimas gracias por comentar para mí es muy lindo que te ala parecido interesante el fic y ojala te sigua gustando la historia._

_**Anker:**___Arigatou_ por ponerme como tu autora favorita, y por poner este fic en tus fics favoritos, es un honor para mí, ojala la historia te sigua gustando._

**Glosario**

**Yukata:** traje ligero hecho de algodón, que se usa para los días de veraneo, mayoritariamente en festivales de verano o festividades, aunque también se usan en los días de verano o de mucho calor.

**Ara Ara**: Una frase que comúnmente significa Vaya…vaya. Touya la utiliza para cuando está impresionado o se burla

**Outou**: Hermano Menor/Hermanito

**Nani:** ¿Qué?

**Monada:** Sinónimo de preciosidad, hermosa, chica linda, en otras palabras belleza

**Urusai:** Cállate

**En el próximo capítulo veremos el infierno en vida de Haru, por decirlo de cierta manera, a Hibari tratando de matar a su padre y hermano. Y a la pobre Miura siendo entrenada por su madre e interrogada por sus compañeras de colegio y tal vez un posible ¿secuestro? También veremos que Reborn se trae algo entre manos tras conseguir esta noticia de un impresionado Tsuna. Humor, desastres y más **

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**Episodio 3: El infierno en Comienza**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, pedradas, amenazas de muerte y bomba, cualquier cosa mientras dejen Reviews.**

**Gracias por leer**

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	3. El comienzo del Infierno

**Aparece Hibird cantando el himno de la escuela se posa sobre una casa de pajaritos, cuyo techo tiene una bandera que dice con letras súper grandes:**

**KHR no le pertenece a Suigin Walker, es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

_Irónica Unión_

**Episodio 3: El Comienzo del Infierno**

Todo el mundo se quedo en un silencio absoluto al enterarse de la noticia más grande del año. Hibari Kyouya y Miura Haru estaban comprometidos. Los miembros del comité de disciplina comenzaron a arrojar serpentinas felices, dirigidos por Kusabae quien tenía su aspecto serio pero derramaba lágrimas de cascada comica. Estaban tan felices de que "Kyouya-san" estuviera comprometido, aunque desconocían el hecho de que la prometida del chico fuera una amante del cosplay, ya sabrían acostumbrarse.

Kyoko por otro lado junto con Hana subieron al podio corriendo y se sorprendieron al ver que Haru había sido salvada de caerse desmayada por Hibari, quien aun parecía estar en shock. Las chicas no se movieron de su lugar, temían que Hibari fuera a golpearlas. Sin embargo Touya aparto delicadamente a Haru de los brazos de su hermano menor, con una sonrisa tan burlona que podría ser el Gato Sonriente de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-Llévenla a la enfermería para que descanse por favor-pidió amablemente Touya sonriente, mientras aguantaba la risa internamente.

-H-Hai-afirmo Kyoko, mientras que junto con Hana trataron de cargarle.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta algo tarde del desmayo porque la noticia del momento los había desarmado. Estaban tan sorprendidos que se habían puesto pálidos, Gokudera mas de lo que ya estaba. Yamamoto fue el primero en reaccionar y se dio cuenta de lo que Hana y Kyoko trataban de hacer, decidió ir a ayudar y les dijo a las chicas que pusieran a Haru en su espalda que él la cargaría, aunque claro si bien la noticia le había dado un paro cardiaco instantáneo por unos momentos, no olvido su eterna sonrisa y cortesía, por lo cual antes de irse le dijo a Hibari:

-Felicitaciones por tu compromiso Hibari-Al terminar la oración, rio ligeramente.

Las chicas le siguieron por detrás, viendo por última vez el panorama que estaban dejando, toda una muchedumbre de estudiantes gritando, y murmurando sorprendidos, asustados y demás. Y entre todo este lio a Hibari lanzándose a su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a esquivar los ataques riéndose como un loco.

_Touya al ver la expresión de su hermano y su imouto* se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para reprimir una risa colosal, al notar que Haru se estaba por desmayar, tomo los codos de Hibari, quien al estar en estado de shock no se dio cuenta de la situación. Como si fuera una marioneta extendió los brazos de Hibari, los cuales por inercia capturaron a Haru antes de caer._

_-"Jajá miren que escena tan linda"-Pensó mientras tomaba una foto del momento con su celular._

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-repitió Hibari una y otra vez, con aura asesina a su alrededor. Mientras atacaba a su hermano, quien solo esquivaba.

Shito harto de la actitud de sus hijos frente a Namimori, tomo a ambos de la cabeza y las colisiono la una con la otra. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos del asombro-Nuevamente-Por tal acto de valentía, pero lo encontraron comprensible, era el padre de ambos muchachos y por consecuencia debía enseñarles a comportarse.

Ambos chicos quedaron K.O en el suelo con grandes chicones en sus cabezas, todo el mundo se les quedo viendo con algo de ¿pena?, si pena ajena.

-8-

_Una niña de más o menos 6 años estaba llorando, puesto que otros dos más grandes que ella la estaban intimidando, había roto una corona de flores que al parecer ella estaba haciendo_

_-Porque no le pides a tu amigo cobarde que te salve-Agrego uno de los niños burlándose_

_-¡El no es un cobarde!-Exclamo ella con determinación, parando de llorar._

_-Callate niña tonta-Gritó el otro mientras le tiraba del cabello._

_-Personas como ustedes…-murmuro por lo bajo una voz irritada, lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos niños le oyeran_

_Ambos niños se giraron y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, pero sus rostros sonrieron de forma maliciosa, se acercaron al muchacho, mientras que la niñita estaba acariciándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor ocasionado por jalarle el pelo, por lo cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus oídos simplemente recibían el sonido, de los gritos de dolor y golpes secos._

_Al abrir los ojos pudo ver la figura de su salvador, tendiéndole la mano_

_El sol de la tarde impedía ver su rostro, mientras que el viento simplemente se llevo a bailar varias hojas de los arboles de otoño._

-8-

Haru abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver el techo de la enfermería escolar, se irguió inmediatamente, sonrojada y asustada. Recordando las palabras de Shito en su mente

-"Les presento a la prometida de mi hijo ella es Miura Haru"-Cito su mente.

Se cubrió avergonzada con las sabanas de la cama, e inmediatamente comenzó a temblar el solo recordar y asumir que su futuro esposo seria ese tipo, tan peligroso, escalofriante y demás sinónimos que significara aterrador o peligroso, le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Haru no quiere no-se lamento Haru llorando a mares

La cortina que cubría su entorno revelo la figura de la joven Sasagawa Kyoko, con el semblante preocupado, Haru alcanzo a verle, puesto que la muchacha se había asomado tímidamente a comprobar la condición de su amiga. Haru se arrojo a sus brazos llorando como nunca

-¡Haru no quiere casarse, no quiere!-lloro Haru.

-Tranquila Haru-chan, cálmate-rogo Kyoko abrazando a su amiga, quien continuaba llorando como niña de preescolar a quien han hecho llorar.

-¡Ese tipo es peligroso Hahi, no quiero casarme!-exclamo Haru golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de la enfermería.

-H-Haru cálmate, deja de hacer eso-Rogo Kyoko alarmada al ver la acción de su amiga, tratando de apartarla de la pared.

Hana entro al cuarto llena de duda y con los ojos cerrados al ver lo que Haru estaba haciendo para reponerse de la noticia y despertar pensado que aquello era un sueño, la aparto de la pared de un jalón y la dejo sentada en la cama de la enfermería, Kyoko suspiro aliviada. Tanto Hana como Haru querían respuestas de lo ocurrido, por lo que entablaron una charla con la joven Miura. Ella les explico la historia desde el compromiso arreglado de su madre, hasta el suyo, las chicas entendieron, pero consideraban algo egoístas a los abuelos de Haru y Hibari. Hana se dio cuenta de cierto detalle interesante, a lo cual pregunto:

-Pero si te tienes que casar con alguien no sería con su hermano mayor Touya, ya que él es el mayor- Razono Hana.

-Eso se debe a que yo me negué a llevar a cabo el negocio familiar-Comento Touya.

Las chicas se giraron a su espalda, se encontraba Touya apoyado en la pared de la enfermería, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Aunque su aspecto era como el de una persona que acaba de sacarse de encima a un gato rabioso. A las chicas les salió una gota en la nuca al ver tal presentación.

-Ah no se preocupen mi novia escucho algo de un compromiso arreglado por la televisión y al escuchar mi apellido pensó que se trataba de mi-explico rascándose la cabeza avergonzado-Y al llegar no me dejo terminar de explicar la situación y me ataco-añadió mientras reía.

-¿Televisión?-preguntaron las tres a la vez.

-¡Ah! Es verdad se me olvido añadir que esta noticia fue transmitida en todos los televisores de la ciudad Namimori y en las escuelas y televisores de tus conocidos Haru-dijo Touya sonriendo tontamente.

-¡NANI!-Grito Haru, mientras volvía a desmayarse

-¡Haru-chan!-grito Kyoko angustiada.

-8-

**Residencia Sawada**

Una vez terminadas las clases los muchachos fueron directamente a casa de Tsuna. Gokudera estaba tan impresionado por la noticia de esa mañana que paso de largo a su hermana Bianchi, cosa que a Reborn le pareció sospechosa, sabía de antemano que Tsuna ocultaba algo pero Gokudera se lo confirmo con no desfallecer delante de Bianchi, sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y oyó la conversación de los muchachos.

-Aun no puedo creerlo-Comento Gokudera con los ojos desorbitados-La estúpida mujer…-dejo las palabras al aire.

-Bueno hay que estar felices por ellos no, es decir son novios-trato de aligerar la conversación Yamamoto, aunque solo puso el ambiente más sombrío de lo esperado-Chicos…-susurro preocupado y nervioso por la actitud de sus amigos.

-B-Bueno Yamamoto tiene razón en eso, pero no creo que ninguno supiera acerca de esto del compromiso arreglado-alego Tsuna.

-Eso es a lo mejor simplemente es una broma de mal gusto-comento Gokudera convencido de ello.

-¿Pero todo esto para una broma?-pregunto dudoso Ryohei-Yo creo que el compromiso es real AL EXTREMO-razono tranquilo, pero gritando las últimas palabras.

Se formo un silencio en la habitación, todos simplemente suspiraron resignados.

-Oigan y si vamos a ver a Haru mañana para preguntarle mejor el asunto-propuso Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor-Acepto Tsuna.

-Al fin tu cerebro funciona chico del beisbol-se burlo Gokudera, algo irritado.

-Yo también voy, no me gusta quedarme con la duda-Anuncio Ryohei.

-Bien queda decidido, mañana iremos a casa de Haru a preguntarle si es cierto que ella y Hibari-san están comprometidos-Dijo Tsuna algo nervioso, pero sonriendo. Sentía lastima por Haru y por lo que Hibari fuera a hacerle si indagaban mas en el asunto.

Reborn sonrió satisfecho por la información adquirida, se dirigió a la cocina y le pregunto a Nana si podía usar el teléfono para hacer una llamada a larga distancia, la madre de Tsuna dijo que sí. Tomando en cuenta que Iemitsu era el que pagaba las cuentas no habría problema con la cuenta del teléfono.

-Pero… ¿A quién llamaras Reborn-chan?-pregunto Nana curiosa, mientras picaba cebolla.

-A un par de personas, nada importante-agrego dándose la vuelta, pero se detuvo un momento-Mama, podrías preparar un banquete para muchas personas, mañana tendremos muchas visitas-agrego el bebe sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí-sonrió Nana, quien parpadeo al recordar algo-Ah es por lo del compromiso de Haru-chan y Hibari-san, lo vi por la televisión mientras limpiaba la sala-sonrió dulcemente- Me siento tan feliz por ellos-agrego mientras picaba cebolla, pero estaba tan absorta recordando sus momentos románticos con su marido, que comenzó a cortar los platos los cuales se rompían sorprendentemente como si fueran cortados.

Reborn solo sonrió, se acerco al teléfono y marco un par de números, el sonido de espera del teléfono no tardo en oírse. Un hombre le atendió

-Soy Reborn, díganle a todos incluyendo familias aliadas que preparen una fiesta en Mafia Land y asegúrense de que también asistan esas personas –Explico el Arcobaleno.

-Por supuesto que si Reborn-san ¿Pero es necesario que vayan ellos también?, harán de la fiesta un desastre-Comento el hombre.

-Si no sería fiesta si nadie va, llevaremos comida casera, pero como no estamos seguros de que alcance para todos por lo tanto lleven también comida de acuerdo-Pidió el bebé.

-Está bien, ¿Algo más?-Pregunto el tipo

-Si manden una invitación a esas otras personas y de ser posible inviten también a mis camaradas-Ordeno el poseedor del Pacificador amarillo.

-Como desee Reborn-san, por cierto ¿Que se celebra?-Interrogo curioso.

-El compromiso del Guardián de la Nube, perteneciente al Decimo Vongola-explico.

-Entendido, haremos los preparativos, adiós-Respondió cortando la llamada.

Reborn simplemente sonrió divertido, sin duda alguna seria una fiesta muy divertida al mejor estilo Vongola

-8-

**Al día siguiente**

Correr, correr y mas correr moviendo las piernas lo más rápido que pudo Haru escapo del colegio, no quería volver a allí por un buen rato. No desde la forma desastrosa en que había comenzado su ultimo día de clases.

_En la escuela para Niñas Midori las vacaciones de verano comenzaban 3 semanas antes de las usuales en otros colegios eso se debía a que las chicas pasaban por terribles exámenes finales. Ese mismo ultimo día de Clases Miura Haru había asistido a la escuela para olvidarse de la desastrosa noticia del compromiso arreglado por su madre y el padre de Hibari Kyouya. Al recordar quién era su prometido instantáneamente tembló y su cara se puso azul del horror._

_Abrió la puerta del salón de clases y se encontró con todas sus compañeras viéndola fijamente, ella se sonrojó recordando lo que Touya le había dicho, el compromiso fue visto por toda Namimori atreves de la televisión, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate._

_En unos 5 segundos exactos sus compañeras la arrinconaron en una esquina del aula, preguntándole todo tipo de cosas sobre el compromiso, en la hora del almuerzo, cuando estaba en el tocador, en horas de clases. Inclusive las profesoras le preguntaron acerca de su "novio". La joven respondió que no sabía nada de nada acerca de él solo que era peligroso, únicamente eso._

_Pero las profesoras y alumnas no estaban muy convencidas de ellos, por lo cual la persiguieron por todos lados, preguntando, preguntando y preguntando. Hasta que Haru se harto y huyo del colegio, mas sin embargo todas sus compañeras la persiguieron por Namimori_

_¿Es que acaso no tenían vida social?_

Paró en seco al ver una fuente de sodas, tenía tanta sed que pagaría lo que fuera por poner algo líquido y frio en su boca, se acerco y pidió un jugo , se sintió tan bien cuando al fin pudo probar algo helado luego de terrible carrera para escapar de sus –locas-compañeras.

Sin embargo se sintió mareada, su sentido del olfato percibió un aroma extraño y fue cuando se dio cuenta alguien la había dormido con medicina, lo último que pudo pensar en aquel instante fue –"_Sálvenme"_-_._

-8-

**Escuela Namimori**

Hibari Kyouya tenía deseos de matarles a ambos, su padre y su hermano. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón tirarlos al fuego, que se lo comieran los tiburones, fantaseaba con que el peor destino le cayera encima a ambos. Cosa que parecía imposible, nadie se atrevió a decir nada y ya les había dejado claro a sus subordinados que si mencionaban algo del compromiso arreglado y de lo felices que estaban él se encargaría de-"Morderles hasta la muerte"-.

Fue entonces que al volver de encargarse de unos cuantos estudiantes, noto un sobre su escritorio, cosa extraña por lo regular Kusabae se encargaba de la correspondencia, vio el sobre e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de un duelo a muerte, sonrío pero la felicidad se esfumo al leer lo que decía la carta:

_Tenemos a tu prometida si quieres recuperarla sana y salva, ven después de clases a la parte trasera de la escuela, no vengas con nadie._

Definitivamente mordería hasta la muerte a esos tipos, no porque tuvieran presa a Haru a él ella le importaba bien poco el hecho es que pensó que el reto sería interesante sin ningún obstáculo en medio y Haru lo era, su padre le regañaría si ella salía lastimada.

Y los regaños de Hibari Shito eran un infierno.

Rompió la nota en mil pedazos, irritado mas sin embargo medito un poco, el se formo demasiados enemigos y ahora que tenía una prometida, sus enemigos la secuestrarían o tratarían de dañarla constantemente y eso a él le proporcionaba limitados encuentros con diversos oponentes, sus ojos se tornaron maliciosos con una gran hambre de pelea.

Tal vez su prometida le podría ser útil.

-8-

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada, trato de zafarse pero fue imposible las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas, suspiro resignada. Estaba consciente de que la mafia podría ser peligrosa y lo aceptaba, pero esto era un asunto con su "prometido" y eso era lo que la fastidiaba. La habían secuestrado y explicado que querían vengarse de Hibari por haber arruinado sus planes de robo. Al escuchar esto Haru pensó que tal vez Hibari no era tan malo como parecía, pero sus ilusiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando supo que Hibari se había llevado el dinero que ellos habían robado y no para devolverlo sino para quedárselo.

-Al fin estas aquí-dijo uno de los hombres, viendo al frente.

Haru elevo la vista y allí estaba Hibari sonriendo maliciosamente, todos los hombres se le lanzaron con intención de golpearle, Haru cerró los ojos simplemente escucho golpes secos y exclamaciones de dolor, abrió temerosa uno de sus ojos y pudo ver que Hibari estaba acabando con todos con ayuda de sus inseparables tonfas. Pero uno de los hombres se le acerco por la espalda, Haru no supo porque pero grito.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡!-Hibari se giro y golpeo al sujeto, sin embargo recibió un ligero corte en la mejilla, a causa del arma que planeaban usar en su contra, la cual era un tubo de hierro-Ese era el ultimo-afirmo Hibari al ver los cuerpos golpeados y destrozados de sus oponentes.

Hibari se dio cuenta de Haru y la desato, para gran sorpresa de esta quien parpadeo confundida. Al ver que Hibari se marchaba corrió atrás de él quería darle las gracias antes de irse y si por hacerlo terminaba como esos tipos no importaba él la había salvado a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerse, le alcanzo y se mantuvo caminando a su lado, como estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido el día anterior y hoy estaba algo sonrojada.

-Gracias-soltó algo irritada, más consigo misma que con el tema del compromiso. Algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hibari, estaba consciente del motivo, pero analizando que su prometida era una loca que adoraba el cosplay, pensó que ese "Gracias" pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa.

-Por salvarme-desu-aclaro.

-No lo hice para salvarte –afirmo-Lo hice porque estaba tan irritado por el tema del compromiso arreglado que quise descargarme.

-Entiendo yo tampoco quiero eso, pero…-No termino de hablar, quería decir algo, de verdad quería pero el pensar en la posibilidad de morir joven no le ayudaba.

-Se supone que tu amas al herbívoro cierto-declaro Kyouya

Un golpe bajo

-Si aun lo quiero-declaro algo triste-Pero quiero que sea feliz con la chica que quiere, si me interpusiera seria una desgraciada hahi-dijo sonriendo, borro su sonrisa al instante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban hablando tranquilamente.

Pero lo siguiente no se lo espero

-Te dejare claro lo siguiente, yo te odio-Murmuro Hibari en su oído.

Y de esa forma el se alejo dejando a Haru algo aturdida por las palabras dichas, el viento de la tarde desprendió las hojas muertas de los arboles llevándoselas a un lugar desconocido

Inclusive aunque fuera verano y estuviera cálido. Haru sintió que comenzaba a helar.

-8-

**Residencia Miura**

Hitomi vio a su hija, estaban practicando la ceremonia del té por enésima vez y su niña estaba más distraída de lo usual. Por lo cual se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto dejando de lado la práctica.

-Ah-Haru salió de su mundo, tras el llamado de su madre-Ah…nada enserio, nada grave hahi-mintió Haru con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Hitomi no le creyó ni una palabra, su vista de águila noto que Haru estaba mesclando de forma incorrecta el té, por lo cual de la manga de su kimono saco un control, el cual tenía un botón rojo, lo presiono y eso envió una carga eléctrica a Haru quien grito por la descarga rápida

-Donde no mezcles bien el té aumentare la intensidad de la descarga-Advirtió Hitomi sonriente, con un aura roja rodeándola.

-H-Hai-desu-chillo asustada Haru.

Los entrenamientos de su madre eran un infierno.

Durante la cena Haru casi no comió nada, simplemente se sentó en la mesa y jugo un poco con la comida. Se retiro de la mesa con la excusa de que no tenía hambre y se fue a la cama aunque no tuviera sueño se metió entre las sabanas y pensando en las palabras hirientes de la tarde frunció el ceño. Si Hibari quería guerra la tendría, ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Además de estar enojada porque el odio repentino que le tomo sin conocerla a fondo, estaba consciente de no agradarle a Gokudera pero al menso él la aguantaba en ocasiones y se tomo la molestia de conocerla algo para luego dar una opinión.

_-"Prepárate Hibari-san desde mañana somos enemigos mortales"-_fue el ultimo pensamiento de Haru antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar el tren al mundo de los sueños

Ignorante de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

-8-

**N/A: Hola Aquí yo trayéndoles el 3 capitulo de Irónica Unión. Mñana estaré ocupada con tareas y no estoy segura de poder traerles un Cap. del fic enseguida. Mí otro fic de Katekyo **

**KHR-Evolution sufrió un paro repentino porque el zopenco de mi hermano borro el capi por accidente.**

**En fin que les pareció el capitulo corto pero bueno trae lo que prometí.**

**Glosario:**

**Imouto: Hermanita/Hermana Menor –Touya usa esa palabra porque cuando Haru se case con Hibari pasaría a ser su cuñada, en otras palabras su hermana menor**

**Aquí hice a Hibari algo OcC a mi parecer ustedes que creen, por favor sean sinceras conmigo que quiero hacer las cosas bien. **

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Keremi: Mi niña ojala el fic te siga gustando a mí también me gusto escribir la parte del ¿¡WATH!? De todos fue muy divertido.**

**Anker: Para mí es un honor y lo repetiré hasta la muerte, veras para un escritor de fic el que lo pongan como su escritor favorito habiendo mejores por todo el mundo virtual es un honor que te escojan a ti. En fin Comenta porfa que quiero saber que te pareció el capitulo.**

**Envy-Chan: Ya había leído varios fics tuyos y me gustaron Envy sabes, jajaja gracias por decir que el fic es genial es muy bueno para levantarme la autoestima, en especial después de los exámenes TOT.**

**En el próximo episodio de Irónica Unión se celebra la noticia del compromiso de Hibari y Haru, sin embargo ambos se han declarado la guerra, la fiesta es al estilo Vongola por consiguiente cualquiera esperaría una competencia de talentos. Pero no la competencia es una carrera de obstáculos y el premio es un beso de Haru. ¿Cómo reaccionara Hibari ante todo esto? ¿Y si los Arcobalenos también estuvieran en la fiesta para hacer de las suyas? Y si a eso le añadimos unos visitantes inesperados en todos los sentidos XD ¿Qué harás Hibari? Ya que tu novia parece disfrutar de la celebración**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**Episodio 4: Una fiesta de Compromiso al Estilo Vongola  
**

**No se lo Pierdan**

**Aviso para los fans del fic**

**Pondré un segmento al final de cada capi a partir de ahora en el cual responderé dudas y hasta daré mini spoilers, y también anunciare las sugerencias-si es que tiene- que yo acepte.**

**Así que vamos si miedo comenten y envíenme de todo XD**


	4. Fiesta de Compromiso Parte1

**Sale un televisor gigante de la nada y se enciende, en la pantalla se puede ver un video. Touya está en su cuarto leyendo una revista de manga distraídamente con expresión indiferente, masticando goma de mascar, eleva la vista y sonríe mientras hace un globo de chicle que le explota en la cara**

**Touya: KHR no pertenece a Suigin Walker, lo único que es suyo son la trama del fic y nosotros los OC's, en fin es todo adiós-Dice sonriendo, agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Mientras trata de sacarse los restos de la goma de mascar, pero parpadea al recordar algo importante, sus mejillas se sonrojan y con cara chibi dice-Mi novia aparecerá en el capítulo de hoy-sonríe como bobo.**

_Irónica Unión _

**Episodio 4: Una Fiesta de Compromiso al Estilo Vongola**

La mañana había comenzado regular, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse tomando en cuenta que estaba irritada por lo sucedido el día anterior, sin embargo al salir de su casa para atender el toque del timbre se encontró con que esperándola en la puerta se hallaban Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei la chica al principio no supo cómo reaccionar estaba con la bata de baño su rostro se coloreo, les cerró la puerta en las narices y luego volvió a abrir, hecha un lio pero vestida por lo menos.

Una vez se hubieron quitado el calzado ingresaron a la residencia de los Miura, Haru dijo que prepararía té por lo cual se quedaron a esperarla en la sala, los muchachos parpadearon varias veces, la casa estaba realmente muy limpia y ordenada como si fuese nueva.

-Es…muy limpia ¿No creen?-pregunto Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Eso es obvio imbécil-le regaño Gokudera, sin embargo se clamo al instante-Ahora que lo medito ella vivía sola con su padre ¿No?-razono Gokudera.

-B-Bueno si, supongo Haru realmente debió esforzarse en las tareas de la casa desde que su mamá se fue-Alego Tsuna, algo nervioso-Y también es la primera vez que estamos en casa de Haru…¿Verdad?-murmuro con duda, habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente, que su memoria le fallaba.

-No tenemos tema de conversación AL EXTREMO-agrego Ryohei elevando la voz un poco al decir las últimas palabras.

-Es verdad-susurraron los muchachos resignados al oír las palabras sabias de Ryohei.

-Aquí traigo el té-Anuncio Haru sonriendo, estaba feliz de que sus amigos le fueran a visitar-Chicos ¿Quieren unos dulces?-interrogo, mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar y colocaba el té en la mesa del cuarto.

-Ah s-si gracias Haru-agradeció Tsuna, mientras tomaba uno de los vasos de cerámica y disfrutaba de su te, abrió los ojos lentamente y aparto la taza de su boca examinando el liquido.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?-pregunto Yamamoto quien no aun no había probado el té-

-Eh-el joven Vongola salió de su ensoñación, avergonzado se rasco la cabeza en modo de disculpa-Pe-Perdón es qué el té esta tan bueno que pensé que era raro-aclaro.

-Hahi pues gracias, desde ayer Okaa-san me ha estado enseñando la ceremonia del té y demás cosas-explico sonriendo.

-Oh eso es bueno y ¿Como es el entrenamiento?-pregunto Yamamoto, curioso.

-Yamamoto-san sería mejor que cambiásemos de tema, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello ahora-Dijo Haru con notable irritación como si fuera a golpear a alguien en un segundo exacto.

-Bueno ya me harte, iré directo al grano ¿Qué mierda es esa de que te casas con el sicópata de la disciplina?-pregunto al instante.

-Go-Gokudera-kun prometiste no decirlo de esa forma tan abrupta-le regaño Tsuna.

-Eso es…-susurro Haru-Algo que fue decidido hace tiempo-explico sonriendo tristemente-Pero ya cambiando de tema Tsuna-san ¿Como van las cosas con Kyoko-chan?-pregunto Haru sonriente tratando de cambiar de tema a toda costa.

-Ah…Bien supongo-respondió Tsuna, preocupado se notaba que Haru no quería hablar al respecto del tema.

-Eso es bueno, me alegra oírlo-respondió animada.

El timbre sonó

-Hahi, tenemos más visitas al parecer esperen aquí-pidió Haru, mientras iba a atender la puerta.

Haru camino hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla esta se rompió en pedazos, los chicos corrieron a la entrada preocupados por la seguridad de la chica que era su amiga, una vez el humo se hubo dispersado revelo a una chica de al parecer 20 años cabellera larga hasta por un poco debajo de los hombros, de textura lisa y color negro. Los ojos azules casi grises de la desconocida se posaron en Haru, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo temerosa de lo que fuera a pasarle. Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no hubiera esperado.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, pagare por la reparación de la puerta, de verdad lo siento!-Se disculpo la joven quien hacia reverencias sin parar, hasta que su frente dio contra el suelo. A todos les salió una gotita-Mi…no-no-nombre es Tachibana Ai y he venido para llevar de paseo a mi imouto, Haru-chan-comento Ai con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Es tu hermana?-pregunto Gokudera a Haru, mientras señalaba a Ai.

-No, Haru-chan es hija única-desu-Chillo Haru confundida.

-A perdón no me explique de forma correcta-se excuso Ai-Soy la novia de Hibari Touya, segundo año de la Universidad de Chicas Shinjo de Tokio, Tachibana Ai un placer-dijo Ai parándose y haciendo una reverencia formal de pie.

-¿La novia de Touya-san?-Susurro Haru, luego recordó a Touya en la enfermería-¡Ah la que dejo a Touysa-nii como si hubiera estado peleando con miles de gatos rabiosos!-exclamo Haru.

-No era necesario poner gatos rabiosos en la frase-Agrego deprimida en un rincón Ai.

-Hahi lo lamento no quise decir nada impropio-trato de disculparse la joven Miura.

-Tranquila-dijo reponiéndose al instante la joven de cabellera negra, quien se acerco a Haru lentamente, la tomo de los hombros-Dada las circunstancias poco ortodoxas que ha ocasionado este compromiso arreglado déjame consolarte, después de todo seremos hermanas en un futuro-Comento Ai con los ojos brillándoles cual estrella fugar, con un aura mágica a su alrededor.

-¿Hahi?-inquirió confundida la chica, parpadeando.

-Tranquila hare que te olvides de todo lo malo, nos largamos y volveremos a las diez o más tarde jóvenes amigos de mi imouto-Anuncio Ai, mientras se llevaba a Haru arrastrando de la casa.

Haru estaba muda, primero el compromiso, luego el acosamiento por parte de gente curiosa y ahora la loca novia de su futuro cuñado la estaba llevando a quien sabe dónde, vio por el rabillo de su ojos como sus amigos estaban estáticos sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Sintió como era arrojada al interior de un auto.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, aún no obtengo mi permiso de conducir-explico Ai mientras se colocaba el suyo.

-¡!-Su cara se había puesto pálida, iba a ser llevada de paseo por una loca que no tenía ni permiso-Es-Espera Hahi porque no nos vamos caminando-propuso la Miura.

-Porque se me hace aburrido-respondió Ai haciendo un puchero infantil, mejillas infladas.

_-"Alguien que me salve voy a morir joven"-_Fueron los pensamientos de la Miura al escuchar el motor del auto arrancar.

-8-

Touya vio con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano menor quien dormía apaciblemente bajo el árbol en el que él estaba descansando sobre sus ramas.

-Eres imbécil sabes-le dijo Touya irritado al menor de la familia.

-Urusai-Siseo molesto el chico-Te morderé hasta la muerte si sigues jodiendo-advirtió.

-Decirle "te odio" fue una estupidez tarado-le regaño.

-Solo le dije la verdad-aclaro el Jefe del comité disciplinario.

-Luego no la culpes si trata de vengarse-comento Touya viendo distraídamente el cielo, recordando tiempos pasados.

-¿Vengarse?-inquirió burlescamente Hibari mientras se levantaba del suelo-Es una herbívoro, no hay manera de que pueda vengarse-afirmo convencido-Tienes buen sentido del humor para ser tan idiota-felicito viendo a su hermano quien estaba sentado en la rama del árbol.

-Respóndeme algo Otouto-dijo Touya con voz seria pero autoritaria-¿Serias capaz de entregar sus labios a alguien más?-pregunto viéndole de manera dura.

-Que pregunta más estúpida, me largo si solo me citaste para eso mejor me hubiera ido a divertirme cazando herbívoros-declaro hastiado.

Hibari se marcho sin decir palabra alguna, pensaba que su hermano le había citado para tener un encuentro como los viejos tiempos, mucho antes de que se convirtiera en el tarado que era ahora. Pero el darse cuenta que el motivo por el cual le pidió reunirse con él fue para reprocharle el haberle dicho la verdad a esa chica estúpida cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Touya por otro lado de un salto de la rama del árbol, aterrizando exitosamente y sintió el viento de verano mover sus cabellos

-_"Te arrepentirás, cuando esa persona aparezca…Kyouya tu probablemente la perderás, la perderás para siempre y yo ya no podre hacer más de lo que he estado haciendo por estos últimos 3 años"-_Medito Touya, mientras tomaba dirección contraria a la de Hibari y se marchaba.

-8-

-Tierra firme al fin-lloro de felicidad Haru, mientras besaba el suelo de cemento.

-Ya cálmate, no conduzco tan mal-Dijo algo irritada Ai. Cerrando la puerta del auto

-¡Conduces como un demonio!-grito Haru, señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

-De acuerdo lo admito, se me pasan algunas cosas de largo-dijo avergonzada la pelinegra, sonrojada mas por la molestia que por la vergüenza.

-"_Algunas cosas, casi atropellas a una anciana, te pásate 4 luces rojas y para colmo cuando el oficial te quería poner la multa le dejaste K.O para no tener que pagar"-_Pensó Haru con la venita a punto de romperse.

-En fin según tengo entendido te gustan las cosas dulces ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Ai, sonriente guiñándole un ojo.

-Hahi bueno si es verdad, pero no es que Haru sea glotona-aclaro sonrojada.

-Jeje tranquila te comprendo bueno entremos a este local-Dijo Ai mientras caminaba e ingresaba a la pastelería.

Haru se dio la vuelta y vio que Tachibana-san había estacionado en Kimiai, se adentro al negocio y se sentó en la misma mesa que la joven Tachibana. Por un momento deseo estar con Kyoko puesto que ambas prometieron ir juntas pero ese mismo día ella salió huyendo como una tonta al escuchar la confesión de Tsuna hacia su amiga.

Ai ordeno por ella y en unos cuantos minutos habían llevado pasteles y algo de té helado-puesto que hacía calor-a la mesa. Ai noto lo distraída que estaba Haru por lo cual decidió comenzar una conversación.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?-pregunto seria.

-El idiota dijo "Que te quede claro yo te odio" ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¿¡Que imbécil en su sano juicio le diría a su prometida esas cosas sin conocerla primero!?-grito Haru golpeando la mesa con las manos hechas puños.

-Te dijo eso-La expresión de Ai era de alguien que acaba de salir del cementerio-Los hombres son tan idiotas a veces, incluido Touya-explico irritada, masajeándose las sienes con desesperación.

-Es decir, entiendo que deteste lo del compromiso arreglado, pero no por ello debe odiarme-razono -Podríamos llevarnos bien o indiferentemente, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea del compromiso-desu-Aclaro comiendo furiosa su pastel de fresa.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero sabes…-La expresión de Tachibana cambio a una sonrisa ligera-Touya no siempre fue la persona amable que conoces, el era "peor" que Hibari-comento Ai con cara azul y rostro pálido, recordando tiempos de su juventud.

-¿"Peor"…Touya-san?-Dijo sin poder creérselo Haru tomando un sorbo de su té helado.

-Si era demasiado como decirlo…cruel-añadió con ligero temblor la chica de ojos grises azulados.

Haru la vio algo confundida por unos momentos, parpadeando un poco, encontraba algo incomprensible toda la información recibida por parte de Ai si Touya era así de cruel, peor que Hibari entonces porque había cambiado tanto hasta llegar a ser una persona agradable, vio fijamente el vaso y su contenido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos. Tachibana simplemente fijo su vista al exterior con ayuda de la ventana de al lado, comenzó a reírse ligeramente, lo cual capto la atención de la chica de cabello café quien la miro curiosa por lo que sea que se estuviera riendo.

-Dale tiempo-susurro en un volumen que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

-¿Hahi?-inquirió Haru, parpadeando extrañada por la frase.

-A nada, estaba divagando, no me hagas caso-Apresuro a decir Ai, moviendo los brazos con sonrisa nerviosa-Por cierto hoy Kyouya tiene clases cierto, ve y dale un bento, seguramente se pondrá feliz-Rio la pelinegra divertida, mostrando su dentadura, como una niña que ha hecho una travesura.

-No-siseo Haru molesta-El no lo aceptaría de todas formas-explico mientras tomaba de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su té y dejaba el vaso vacio en la mesa-Ah-soltó-No desperdiciare mis energías en cocinarle a ese imbécil-soltó con la voz cargada de molestia.

-Hm como quieras, pero no dije que debía ser una comida hecha con amor-insinuó Ai con mirada maliciosa y viéndola sonriente.

Haru parpadeo ante la insinuación de su "hermana", fijo su vista en el techo y como si un foco de genialidad se le hubiera prendido sobre la cabeza. Sé le ocurrió una idea, tomo un trozo de la rebana de pastel engulléndola de un solo bocado levantándose de la silla corrió hacia la puerta, antes de atravesar el umbral se giro con una sonrisa y se despidió de Ai quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Es una chica agradable-murmuro Ai al ver por la ventana como Haru corría.

-8-

De acuerdo no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tsuna y los demás parpadearon confundidos, mientras observaban como olas se formaban en el océano que se extendía hasta lugares inciertos.

Tsuna lentamente comenzó a llevarse las manos al rostro, tomando entre sus dedos parte de sus mejillas apretándolas, sintió presión en su piel al llevar a cabo tal acto le dolió un poco pero tampoco podía fiarse de su propio tacto.

-Gokudera-kun-llamo Tsuna.

-¿Qué ocurre Juudaime?-pregunto el aludido, viendo al frente sorprendido e ido.

-Pellízcame por favor-pidió el chico.

Ni lento ni perezoso Gokudera hizo lo que se le ordeno. Tsuna chillo de dolor, cosa que hizo volver a la realidad al peli plateado, quien comenzó a hacer reverencias de disculpas el chico de cabello café le dijo que no pasaba nada que le agradecía el haber seguido sus órdenes.

-Hm este lugar… ¿No se les hace familiar?-pregunto Yamamoto girando la cabeza en diferentes direcciones.

-Pues a mí no, nunca antes he estado en este lugar-comento Ryohei, con los brazos cruzados y gesto confuso.

-Veamos, estamos en una playa-razono Tsuna viendo el paisaje que tenia ante sus ojos. Y recordaba la manera en la que habían llegado allí.

_-¿No deberíamos ir a salvarla?-pregunto Yamamoto señalando el auto de Ai, en el cual iban Haru y la conductora._

_-No, dejemos que la estúpida mujer se divierta sola-expreso Gokudera con una sonrisa, pensando en lo asustada que debía estar esa chica a la que consideraba molesta y ruidosa._

_-Pero esa mujer dijo que no tenía permiso de conducir-murmuro asustado Tsuna-Y si ocurre algún accidente-razono._

_-Si algo llegara a pasarle seguro que sus padres nos matan AL EXTREMO-afirmo Ryohei alzando los brazos a lo alto animado._

_Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna palidecieron como fantasmas al mismo tiempo. Sabían por Kyoko quien había hablado con Haru, que desde la noticia del compromiso su padre andaba con instintos y deseos asesinos para sacar toda la rabia que tenia dentro por el compromiso arreglado de su princesita. Se imaginaron al señor Miura con un cuchillo carnicero, cuernos y cola de diablo persiguiéndoles por toda Namimori, por la selva, abajo del mar, y finalmente el infierno. Tragaron saliva instintivamente._

_-M-Mejor vayamos a buscar a Haru-propuso Tsuna temblando de miedo tras su visión de lo que les ocurriría a él y a sus amigos._

_-Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser-dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas._

_Todos se giraron e instantáneamente vieron a Reborn, usando el cosplay del maestro Pao Pao, probablemente para que Ryohei no le reconociera, aunque Yamamoto tampoco lo reconocía por más trajes ridículos que el bebé se pusiera._

_-Reborn, que ocurre ¿Por qué no podemos ir a buscarla?-Pregunto algo nervioso Tsuna, si Reborn le impedía buscar a Haru era porque iba a joderle el día._

_-Eso es porque vamos a una fiesta-explico sonriente Reborn, tirando una granada de color azul al suelo._

_Los chicos vieron como del objeto salía un gas de color blanco, de repente se sintieron mareados y demasiado cansados, finalmente cada uno cayó al suelo inconsciente._

-¡Esto es culpa de Reborn!-grito Tsuna revolviéndose los cabellos furioso.

-Lo que no entiendo es que quiso decir Reborn-san con una fiesta-comento Hayato, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para de ese modo poder pensar.

-Bueno una fiesta es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos-agrego Yamamoto sonriendo.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué va la fiesta y te pones a decir ese tipo de cosas!-grito Gokudera irritado, a veces Yamamoto le sacaba enserio de sus casillas más que de costumbre.

-¡Hey chicos, creo que encontré algo!-anuncio Ryohei, desde lo alto de una palmera.

-Onii-san ¿¡Cuándo te subiste allí!?-pregunto sorprendido, confundido y apenado Tsuna.

-¿Qué encontraste cabeza de césped?-pregunto Hayato, elevando un poco la voz.

Ryohei bajo de la palmera con un salto, aterrizando en la arena caliente.

-Encontré una especie de hotel…creo-relato brevemente.

-¿Hotel?-preguntaron escépticos los otros tres.

Fue entonces que Tsuna cayo encuentra de lo que ocurría, Reborn no los había dormido con gas para dormir por nada, en otras palabras los secuestro y llevo a una isla de origen dudoso a su parecer, según sus recuerdos de los días en que Reborn y el estuvieron de vacaciones en alta mar todo apuntaba a un nombre, el del lugar en que posiblemente se encontraba.

-¡Estamos en Mafia Land!-grito Tsuna dándose cuenta de la cruel realidad.

-Correcto-afirmo alguien a espaldas de los chicos.

Los muchachos se giraron sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a Dino Cavallone frente a ellos, vistiendo una camisa de playera azul y pantalones cortos color caqui, con sandalias de verano*, sonriéndoles alegremente.

-¡Dino-san!-exclamo-¿¡Po-porque estamos en Mafia Land!?-pregunto mientras apretaba algo de la tela de la playera de Dino, nervioso, desesperado y asustado.

-¿Ah?-inquirió extrañado Dino, pero conociendo a Reborn supo que tal vez el arcobaleno no se había molestado en informar a los chicos-Pues por la fiesta vamos que todos nos esperan-Dijo simplemente el decimo Jefe de los Cavallone, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a un sendero que daba hacia el gran castillo de Mafia Land.

-8-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormida pero no recordaba ultimo que recordaba era que iba a hacer un bento con comida laxante para vengarse de Hibari-la idea fue cortesía de Ai-de una forma indirecta pero igualmente se lo agradeció-Se levanto de lo que parecía ser ¿Una cama?, se tambaleo un poco estaba descalza pero algo mareada se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza acariciándosela suavemente noto que tenía el cabello desatado , algo raro porque ella estaba segura que ese día se había sujetado la cabellera, camino y noto que estaba en una especie de suite de hotel-cinco estrellas al parecer-Se acerco a un espejo y pego un grito, tenía otro tipo de ropa a la de ese día, la habían cambiado estando ella inconsciente y eso fue el motivo del grito

_-¿Y si se trata de un pervertido Hahi?-_imagino Haru

Haru se imagino a ella misma desnuda, con pétalos de rosa cubriéndole los pechos y la intimidad, con los ojos cerrados y una sombre desconocida tratando de tocarla.

-NO ESO NO, ESO NO LA PUREZA DE HARU NO PUDO HABER SIDO ROBADA-grito lo más alto que pudo empezando a sollozar.

-Haru-san-la voz dulce y tranquila de una chica resonó en el cuarto.

Haru se giro y vio a Chrome Dokuro, vestida con un pantalón de jean corto a partir de los muslos, color azul rey, una camisa a cuadrille violeta con blanco. La joven Dokuro veía algo preocupada a Haru. Había escuchado el grito de la chica desde el otro lado del pasillo por lo cual fue a ver qué ocurría, debido a que la habían dejado sola su obligación era velar por la seguridad de Haru.

-Chrome-chan Hahi ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Haru tomando a Chrome de los hombros y zarandeándola algo despacio, estaba consciente de la falta de órganos de la chica.

-Ah pues eso se debe a que estamos en Mafia Land-explico tranquila-Estamos en una fiesta en su honor-agrego sonriendo nervios, más por timidez que por saber quiénes estaban abajo preparando todo lo que la Miura debería usar.

-Hahi en mi honor ¿Por qué motivo-desu?-pregunto Haru, mientras sobre su cabeza aparecían signos de interrogación.

-Por amor-Dijo Bianchi haciendo su entrada.

-¡Hahi Bianchi-san!-Exclamo Haru sorprendida de ver a la hermana de Hayato en ese lugar.

Bianchi vestía ropa simple-debido al calor-un top de color negro, que hacia juego con unos pantalones de jean, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias con tacón bajo.

-Estoy algo triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz-Comento Bianchi, cuyos ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas-Nunca espere de ver a una de mis niñas crecer hasta tal punto-agrego, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lagrimas, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Hahi?-

Chrome solo las miro con una gota, preguntándose si querido Mukuro-sama diría algo parecido si ella estuviese comprometida, por lo cual Chrome se quedo fantaseando en su mundo de Que pasaría si…, que no les prestó la más mínima atención a las otras dos.

-Bianchi-san ¿Que es todo esto?, llegue a aquí de la nada con un terrible dolor de cabeza-dudo-bueno en realidad estaba algo mareada, pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿¡Porque mierda estoy vestida así!?-Recalco la pregunta señalándose a ella misma.

Haru traía una minifalda negra bastante corta, y cuando decimos corta es corta-aunque tuviera calzas del mismo color debajo, estas parecían más bien una segunda prenda interior, apenas si se notaban que estaban unidas a la parte superior de los muslos-, una camisa de tirantes que se ataba al cuello color amarillo suave, con la frase "_God Girl" _encerrada en un corazón. Como no llevaba medias sus piernas estaban al descubierto lo cual resultaba bueno porque Haru tenía buen físico debido al Club de Gimnasia Artística.

Bianchi la vio con expresión indiferente y luego una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Entre todas te elegimos la ropa, fue difícil tomando en cuenta el calor y la situación actual así como el carácter de el-explico cerrando los ojos.

-¿El carácter de quien?-pregunto.

-De tu prometido Hibari-afirmo el escorpión venenoso-Hoy es un día de la celebración tu fiesta de compromiso, aunque en realidad es más bien una fiesta de felicitaciones por la noticia-agrego Bianchi cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NANI!-se quejo la joven Miura.

-Si Reborn se tomo la molestia de llamar a todos, y decirles lo del compromiso. Todos estaban tan contentos que vinieron rápidamente a felicitarte sobre todo las mujeres de los mafiosos y miembros de las familias-explico Bianchi sonriente, con su aire de madurez.

-¿Felices? ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Veras…-Bianchi entreabrió ligeramente sus ojos-En la mafia la mayoría de las mujeres se comprometen sin saber de lo que viven sus novios, amantes, esposos, familiares. La vida en la mafia es tan monótona para ellas el tener a gente con quien desahogarse sobre sus días de aburrimiento les hace bien. No pueden asistir a fiestas de la Mafia debido al posible peligro que eso representaría para ellas, pero en cambio tu prometida del guardián de la Nube puedes hacer un par de movimientos-relato Bianchi seria, pero tranquila.

-¿Movimientos?-murmuro confundida, pero con ansias de saber a qué se refería Bianchi.

-Exacto, veras las únicas mujeres que tiene plena libertad de asistir a las fiestas de la Mafia son las esposas de los Jefes de las familias aliadas y de los Guardianes de cada familia, las mujeres por lo regular planean fiestas y conversan entre ellas pero son tan frías que no hacen ningún avance-explico, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, vio con dulzura a Haru-Pero contigo es diferente una chica joven comprometida con el guardián de la nueve del decimo Vongola, inocente y energética seguro que rompen las barreras que les impide hacer amistad-argumento Bianchi.

-Entiendo…Si es por eso supongo que no habrá problemas, quiero que todos nos llevemos bien-expreso Haru sonriendo algo triste-"_Me gustaría creer que eso es posible, pero…si enserió soy alguien capaz de entablar amistad con todos porque no con Hibari-san"-_pensó.

Bianchi se percato del estado de Haru, saco a Chrome del mundo de los sueños y le susurro unas palabras al oído, Chrome salió del cuarto, mientras que Bianchi se acerco a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama donde Haru había dormido tomo un cepillo.

-Haru siéntate en la cama-ordeno Bianchi.

Haru se giro y se sentó en la cama, Bianchi estaba atrás de ella de rodillas sobre la cama, peinándola como a una muñeca de porcelana, para Bianchi Haru era la hermana que nunca tuvo, y rio al pensar que para Gokudera, Haru significaba lo mismo una hermana menor de hecho al pelear enserio parecían dos hermanos. Haru en cambio estaba en su mundo pensando sobre tantas cosas que su semblante se torno indiferente, pensó en Tsuna y Kyoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero al imaginarlos sonriéndose el uno al otro sonrió y el nudo despareció, pensó en su madre a quien le encantaba tenerla de vuelta a su lado, pensó en que diría a los invitados apenas fuera presentada, pensó en Hibari.

Hibari Kyouya

Ese nombre no solo le ponía la piel de gallina, por lo que representaba sino también por algo más que el miedo, y eso era el compromiso. Rápidamente su mente comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de que hubiera ocurrido si se hubiera enamorado de Hibari en lugar de Tsuna-en algún universo paralelo donde Gokudera fuera amable y Yamamoto no se riera lo pensó y aquello era suficiente para sonrojarse ligeramente. Kyouya no era feo, era atractivo de cierta manera, pero demasiado agrio con las personas, con los animales era diferente al parecer pero eso no terminaba de convencer a Haru.

-8-

Tsuna quiso gritar, huir, llorar-no sabía si de felicidad o horror, pero opto por el a él se encontraban los "invitados" a la fiesta. El jardín de entrada al castillo de Mafia Land se encontraba con mucha concurrencia, gente desconocida para Tsuna y los demás, pero otros bastante conocidos y el motivo principal por el cual Tsuna quería huir.

Cerca de la mesa bufet se encontraban Kakimoto Chikusa y Joshima Ken, el primero sentado en una silla plástica flexible leyendo un libro y el segundo devorando un gran pedazo de carne como si fuera un caníbal, ambos llevaban ropa ligera como los demás invitados, el calor era demasiado.

Al otro lado del jardín se encontraban los Varia, si el escuadrón de Asesinato Varia estaba en la dichosa fiesta más por ordenes del Noveno que por voluntad propia aunque Lussuria tenia curiosidad de cómo era la dichosa novia del Guardián de la Nube, Squalo había ido por los deseos de luchar contra Yamamoto aunque claro que Dino su antiguo compañero de colegio le había arrastrado hasta allí, Belphegor por la simple satisfacción de torturar a todos, Levi sin embargo permanecía recto como un árbol cuyas raíces están bien fijas en el suelo, en otras palabras estaba haciendo guardia.

Tsuna parpadeo confundido no veía a Xanxus ni al arcobaleno del chupete índigo, rápidamente dedujo que Xanxus probablemente se hallaba durmiendo en el hotel que habían pasado de largo.

-Todos vinieron a celebrar el compromiso de Hibari y Haru- explico Dino sonriente, mostrando sus dientes.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?-gritaron Gokudera y Tsuna.

-Celebrar el compromiso…-susurro Yamamoto-Ah ya veo también se enteraron, verdad que es una buena noticia-dijo, mientras comenzaba a reír ligeramente.

-Si es bueno ver que alguien domara Hibari-añadió Dino suspirando cansado, recordaba cómo se ponía Hibari cuando quería pelea y su comportamiento egocéntrico y orgulloso.

-¿Domara? Debes estar loco esa estúpida mujer no podría ni domar a un gato-expreso Gokudera riéndose puesto que se imagino a Haru sosteniendo a Hibari con una correa de perro y al aludido con orejas y cola de perro, con un hueso en la boca.

-_"Mira quien fue a hablar"-_pensó Tsuna al recordar a Uri el gato que era el arma de caja de Gokudera.

-¡Sawada-dono!-se escucho la voz de Basil.

Todos rápidamente prestaron atención al subordinado de Iemitsu Sawada, quien llegaba corriendo con un paquete entre sus manos, bueno para ser más precisos dos pero ambos llevaban mismo envoltorio, con diferente moño, uno era rosa el otro amarillo.

-Sawada-dono me alegra que haya venido-expreso Basil con una sonrisa-Y también me da muchísimo gusto que hayan venido Gokudera-dono, Yamamoto-dono, Ryohei-dono-parpadeo confundido como si faltara alguien-Una pregunta ¿Dónde está Hibari-dono?-interrogo Basil.

-Ah pues…-Tsuna sudo frio al imaginar a Hibari aquí.

-Ah esta por allí acaba de llegar miren-añadió Dino mientras le señalaba un punto en especifico.

Tsuna y los demás fijaron su vista en una persona Hibari Touya quien en un saco traía a cuestas a su hermano menor, con un bozal en la boca, Kyouya se movía como queriendo liberarse posiblemente para matar a su hermano mayor, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Que mierda!?-grito Tsuna, sorprendido por el modo en que traían a Hibari.

-Oh Hibari está jugando a ser un perro, parece divertido, Hahaha-rio Yamamoto.

Gokudera estaba tan sorprendido que no podía mover los labios ni siquiera para burlarse, el tipo más peligroso de Namimori estaba siendo controlado como un perro rabioso, Belphegor rio y Lussuria comento algo como- "Pobrecillo, si sigue forzándose a quitarse el bozal dañara su hermosos rostro"-. Squalo simplemente sonreía burlonamente, mientras que Ken se reía a todo pulmón y Chikusa simplemente vio a Hibari fijo.

Tsuna empalideció, definitivamente Hibari Kyouya les mataría a todos.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

-8-

**N/A: Si lo sé soy una maldita desgraciada pero toda la semana estaré ocupada así que quiero traerles a ustedes la primera parte del Cap. en cuenta que me levanto a las 6:30 am para ir al cole y son las 1:08 de la mañana, Bien sin más que decir responderé los Reviews que muy amablemente me han enviado:**

**Gatitarebulera: Mi amigis el capítulo 3 de Cazador Cazado te ha quedado espectacular, simplemente hermosos, quería proponerte algo no sé si estarás de acuerdo. ¿Te molestaría que yo fuera tu beta-Reader para ese fic? Lo digo porque igual puede poner los códigos + Alt que te dificulta tanto encontrar. Además de que tu fic es corto y no me tomaría demasiado tiempo en reescribirlo. Es sugerencia simplemente no pienses mal.**

**Keremi: Oh mi querida Keremi mi niña, me siento muy feliz de ver que te gusta el fic, lamento no haber terminado el capi prometo traerte la segunda parte pronto-sus ojos se vuelven llamas-En fin-las llamas se van-Ojala te allá gustado lo poco que escribí Jeje. Y claro que lo continuare no lo dudes esta paring tan popular en los sitios de fanart necesita mas fandom-Gatitarebulera y yo nos encargaremos de ello XD.**

**Juliett Cullen: Agradezco tener una nueva Reviewista-palabra inventada XD-Y enserio aprecio tu interés en mi ortografía, soy mala para las comas y los acentos-como que no los se ubicar bien. Pero me esforzare en mejorar la calidad de fic y hacer que Hibari no caiga al OcC drástico.**

**Anker: Ojala te guste el capitulo, aunque no me allas dejado Review en el tres déjame en este XD**

**Envy-Chan: Amiga ojala te guste el capitulo, si la primera te hizo reír la segunda te hará mojarte los pantalones de la risa-o eso espero-Je.**

**Ruleta de la Fortuna.**

**Vemos a Touya con unos jeans viejos, una camisa holgada blanca y una chatea de cuero negra-al estilo chico malo.**

**Touya-Hola queridos Fans de Irónica Unión, yo Touya seré el anfitrión de este segmento**

**Atrás de Touya aparece una gran rueda con la cara de cada uno de los personajes más conocidos de Katekyo y de los OC's que se han visto hasta ahora en el fic.**

**-Bien la cosa es simple hare girar la rueda y donde sea que se detenga daré un spoiler de ese personaje, según la autora esto es para que tengan ganas de saber que pasa y quieran seguir leyendo el fic-sonríe.**

**Touya hace girar la ruleta y se detiene en…Dino Cavallone**

**Touya-Haber-dice mientras saca una tarjeta que dice con letras grandes SPOIRLER-Ah pero miren nuestro Dino-san está enamorado, no diré de quien aquí dice que su nombre empieza con la letra O, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en otro segmento de "Ruleta de la Fortuna" –añade guiñando un ojo para las fans-Dejen Reviews.**


	5. Fiesta de Compromiso Parte 2

**NA:**

**Apareceré Ai, con un micrófono.**

**Ai-Antes que nada, la autora se disculpa por los inconvenientes. Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo cuatro. La próxima parte que le sigue a este capítulo será la tercera y última. Suigin Walker ruega a los fans del fic que tengan paciencia, puesto que sus estudios se han puesto algo difíciles y la inspiración es poco sumándole al hecho de que en Enero y Febrero tal vez no pueda escribir. Aun así Suigin-san pide que disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews. Ahora el Disclamer**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de Reborn, le pertenecen a Walker-san. La trama del fic y nosotros los OC's sí. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.**

**Suena el celular de Ai, quien lo atiende.**

**Ai-Moshi, moshi-pasan unos segundos-¡¿Cómo que se llevaron mi auto a la comisaria?! ¡Hombre, simplemente lo estacione mal. Ese no es motivo para llevarlo!**

**La llamada se corta.**

**AI-malditos hijos d****-Se da cuenta de sus palabrotas y se sonroja –GO-GOMEN, jejeje. Suigin Walker les desea una feliz navidad y un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Ah, y se disculpa porque Hibari en este capítulo. Y posiblemente otros personajes saldrán OOC.**

**Una Fiesta de Compromiso al Estilo Vongola **_**Parte 2**_

Analizando la situación, Tsuna daba por hecho que todos terminarían muertos, más si Hibari había sido traído como se trae a un perro rabioso; lo que el pelinegro era precisamente en aquellos momentos.

Un perro que los mordería hasta la muerte.

Entre las risas, de algunos (Los Varia, Ken y Chikusa) y para la sorpresa de otros (Tsuna y los demás). Hibari había sido liberado por su hermano, el prefecto solo le envió una mirada cortante y fría, que parecía tener el propósito de atravesarle al mayor con miles de cuchillos.

Tsuna trago saliva, nervioso de lo que pudiera suceder.

Hibari se incorporo del césped, y saco sus tonfas. Bueno; ya es algo natural saber que pasara ahora, queridos lectores.

Hibari arremetió de primera contra Touya, quien esquivaba los ataques con gran agilidad, Tsuna por un momento reflexiono que Touya parecía no querer pelear con su hermano menor, cosa que de cierta forma le alivio, algo le decía que el mayor de los Hibari era una persona pacífica, pero no podía confiarse; Touya era el hermano "mayor" de Hibari, lo cual significaba que debía ser "peor" que él.

Mientras todos estaban viendo el espectáculo que ambos hermanos ofrecían, las mujeres vestidas elegantemente conversaban entre sí, todas estaban ansiosas, conocerían a una jovencita realmente joven que estaba no solo consiente de la mafia, sino también que ya estaba comprometida, y con uno de los futuros Guardianes Vongola.

Aunque la aludida no compartía la misma ansiedad y alegría.

-8-

El arcobaleno del chupete purpura se encontraba en lo alto del hotel de cinco estrellas, viendo todo el terreno, aunque sus ojos no se vieran a causa del casco que cubría su cabeza, una risilla maliciosa salió de los labios (no visibles) del pequeño Skull.

-Jijiji, Los Vongola y compañía son demasiado ingenuos si creyeron que invitándome impedirían que llevara a cabo mis planes ¡Pues están equivocados idiotas, los hare sufrir como no tie-

-Ya cállate recadero-dijo Reborn, golpeando en la cabeza a Skull, con ayuda de León quien se había transformado en martillo.

-I-Itai… eso dolió Reborn-sempai-se quejo el bebé sobándose la cabeza, por el golpe (aunque técnicamente, no debió recibir mucho daño, traía puesto su casco aun).

-Tómatelo como un castigo, por tus comentarios estúpidos kora-dijo Collonelo, que aterrizo en el techo del hotel, gracias a la asistencia de su siempre real halcón; Falcón-Mira que eres malagradecido, te invitan a un compromiso importante y tú planeando arruinarlo-señalo molesto el bebé rubio.

-Ciertamente, tal vez hubiera sido mejor, contratarlo como payaso que invitarlo a disfrutar de esta ceremonia-reflexiono Reborn, bajándose el sombrero y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¿Payaso?!-exclamo colérico- ¡Ustedes son los únicos payasos aquí!-les señalo, apuntándoles con el dedo a ambos arcobaleno, que fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario. Collonelo hizo tornar sus dedos, listo para golpear a alguien; Reborn simplemente hizo que León se transformara en martillo nuevamente. Skull se dio cuenta de su error y dio un respingo-E-E-Esperen n-no lo decía enserio, se-sempais, no me golpearan ¿Cierto?-pregunto, cuya respuesta, era tan obvio; como que Tsuna era un niño chillón antes de conocer a Reborn.

-Señores, no deberíamos pelear, no se supone que fuimos invitados por Reborn a celebrar-comento otro bebe, este era el pacífico Fong, el arcobaleno del chupete rojo y maestro de I-pin. Cuya presencia en si era irónica, puesto que tenía un gran parecido con Hibari, aunque su cara de infante no lo demostrara-La fiesta se vería arruinada si nos lastimásemos, después de todo Reborn dijo que nos necesitaban para "ese" asunto-recalco el bebe sonriendo, mientras se acercaba lentamente al trió, caminando con los ojos cerrados permitiendo que sus sentidos le guiaran-No nos exaltemos-pidió amablemente.

-Es verdad-Señalo el arcobaleno del chupete amarillo-No tenemos tiempo que perder hay que preparar nuestras pruebas-agrego, mientras León volvía a su estado natural y se subía a su sombrero.

-Bueno, sino queda de otra-Collonelo había bajado sus puños-Pero no creas que te has salvado ajoo*-añadió al siguiente segundo, señalando a Skull con su dedo índice. Su ceño estaba fruncido, lo que indicaba que estaba molesto.

-E-E-eso lo sé perfectamente Collonelo-sempai-admitió el pobre Skull, al ver que no tendría posibilidades de que sus palabras fueran olvidadas.

-Como siempre causando alboroto- la voz algo grave, autoritaria, y sarcástica del arcobaleno del chupete índigo; se hizo escuchar en los oídos de los demás bebés.

Los cuatro arcobaleno elevaron la vista, para ver que Viper (ahora Mammon, del escuadrón de asesinato Varia) se encontraba flotando en el aire, tras deshacer su ilusión de camuflaje, permaneció flotando levemente, cerca del piso; a pocos centímetros de este.

-Hm veo que has llegado a tiempo Mammon-susurro el bebé.

-Siempre llego a tiempo-repuso el bebé algo indignado-Pero bueno tomando en cuenta que es una costumbre que nos reunamos y demos este servicio gratis, no me queda de otra-añadió, ahora con los pies firmes en la tierra. El miembro más pequeño de los varia se dio cuenta de que algo o alguien faltaba entre ellos-¿Aun no ha llegado la Jefa de los Gioglio Nero?-pregunto a Reborn.

-No; Aria seguramente debe estar por venir, además supongo que le dará las felicitaciones a Haru primero-explico el infante sonriendo, sin embargo esta sonrisa solo duro tres segundos-Lo que hay que preguntar es ¿Vendrá Verde a la boda Mammon?-interrogo Reborn, puesto que Verde solo se comunicaba con Mammon para que probara sus inventos, y esa era la única manera de contactarle que poseían.

-Me envió una video-llamada ayer, el ya está aquí preparando todo para la celebración-hizo un pausa-Se mostro muy interesado por la forma de celebrar de los Vongola, sobre todo porque le permitirán probar sus nuevos inventos-explico.

-Jm, es natural nosotros los Vongola tenemos la mejor manera de celebrar un compromiso –alardeo Reborn, el Hitman estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a los Vongola de eso no había duda alguna.

-8-

-Haru-dono ¿Quiere un poco de limonada?-pregunto Orégano con una sonrisa, extendiéndole el vaso de cristal a Haru-Hace demasiado calor hoy, es mejor refrescarse-alego a su favor considerando el clima.

-Ah- Haru volvió a la realidad, luego de haber estado leyendo un libro que Bianchi le recomendó leer, para que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se le pasase- ¡Si, si muchísimas gracias Orégano-san!-exclamo la chica algo apenada, por algún motivo Orégano le parecía una mujer con la misma madurez de Bianchi, pero algo más normal. Tomo el vaso entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

Haru estaba en la entrada del hotel, sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalinata del edificio, la que conducía a las puertas de las puertas de acceso delantero. Bianchi había salido con Chrome y las demás, a ver cómo estaban las cosas por la fiesta, pero como ella estaba demasiado nerviosa (además de que no quería morir si Hibari estaba presente) suplico quedarse allí, hasta que las muchachas le comunicaran la situación actual de la celebración; Orégano ofreció quedarse con ella, Lal la arcobaleno corrupta también estaba con ellas en la escalinata, sacándole brillo a su rifle escuchando la conversación de ambas (o aparentaba hacerlo).

-Veo que está muy nerviosa por todo ¿No es así?-pregunto con voz suave Orégano.

-Pues si-confeso la Miura, cerrando el libro que hace momentos leía, el cual tenía el título de "Como domar a un hombre difícil", dejándolo en sus piernas-Todo esto del compromiso arreglado, no tenía idea de que mi madre me había unido a ese tipo-se lamento-De cualquier manera no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-dijo con un susurro, mientras sus ojos se volvían tristes-Siendo sincera Orégano-san, es verdaderamente horrible estar atada a un hombre que no te ama-argumento la chica.

Orégano solo parpadeo y desvió la mirada, centrándola en sus pies y luego echando la cabeza hacia atrás viendo el radiante sol; sus lentes brillaron mientras el cristal reflejaba sus orbes rosadas.

-Pues te envidio sabes-confeso la miembro de CDEF sonriendo. Lal Mirch dejo de pasar el paño de tela por su rifle, la conversación le había interesado bastante, Orégano raras veces hablaba de celos y cosas de tipo cotidianas-Tu al menos puedes casarte en mi caso es imposible-dijo soltando un suspiro de aceptación e ironía.

-¡Hahi! ¡No diga esas cosas, usted es muy bonita Orégano-san!-halago Haru, pues ella creía que Orégano para estar en sus veinte, tenía la belleza de una de treinta-Si nadie le pide una cita es por dos motivos, uno por ser cobarde y el segundo-hizo una pausa-¡Quien no la invite a salir esta mas ciego que un chigua gua en Hollywood!-exclamo enfurecida tirando con rabia el libro que tenía en el suelo, mientras se paraba rápidamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un chigua gua ciego y Hollywood?-pregunto Lal, con evidente sarcasmo-

-¡Geh!-

-Jajaja-la risa de Orégano comenzó a contagiar el aire, al procesar todo el discurso de Haru y si se sumaba la mueca que Haru hizo al inquirir _¡Geh!, _nadie podría culpar a la mujer de clara cabellera rubia-Eres muy amable- agradeció Orégano; limpiándose las lagrimas producidas por la risa-Pero no me refería a que me siento insegura de mi porte, es porque me gusta mucho alguien-soltó con aire divertido y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y se cubrió la boca con las manos-_¡Mierda!-_pensó al ver como Lal y Haru le miraban con curiosidad, aunque Lal la miraba más raro que nunca.

-¿Le gusta alguien Orégano-san?-pregunto emocionada Haru, acercándose mucho a la adulto enfrente suyo

Orégano no sabía que decir, tenía una sonrisa algo torcida y estaba roja, con las mejillas encendidas; comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Pu-pues sí, me ha gustado alguien, desde hace…bueno en realidad es poco tiempo, pero-Orégano tartamudeo nerviosa, sabía que Lal guardaría el secreto dudaba que Haru fuera alguien de lengua suelta. Sin embargo hablar de esas cosas le daba mucha vergüenza –_"Vamos eres la adulto aquí, compórtate como tal"_-pensó enojada consigo misma, tragó saliva y respiro aire para tomar algo de valor-La persona que me gusta es…-El sonido de las gaviotas, que emanaba de lo profundo de sus gargantas, fue expulsado en varios graznidos.

Haru al principio parpadeo confundida, después abrazo a Orégano, la rubia se avergonzó un poco; aunque le gustaba ese gesto. Lal por otra parte se quedo sorprendida, cuando oyó el nombre de la persona que poseía el corazón de Orégano, accidentalmente disparo su arma y le dio a una de las gaviotas que cayó muerta a unos arbustos justo cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

Haru se separó de Orégano y comenzó a decirle los buenos gustos que tenia, y a darle ánimos para pedir una cita; la aludida negó asustada y avergonzada. Lal seguía en shock

-"¡Le gusta ese tipo!"-Pensó, cuando al fin volvió a la realidad se aclaro la garganta; tratando de llamar la atención de ambas féminas, al ver que no funcionaba, hablo-Orégano… ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza acaso?-pregunto sarcástica.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno la verdad es que-

-¡Hahi! ¿¡Que tiene de malo que Orégano-san este enamorada de esa persona!?-reclamo Haru fastidiada, sabía que en el futuro la bebé era una mujer con sus problemas y amarguras, pero espero por lo menos fuera más amable en el pasado-¡Nadie decide de quien enamorarse, lo hace el corazón!-Proclamo apuntando hacia el cielo, mientras un escenario de crepúsculo y olas chocando contra las rocas (Que resulto ser un fondo de cartón, muy bien ilustrado).Era el fondo de tales palabras.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de "ese"?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad y autoridad la arcobaleno corrupta.

-¡Si, Sí, dínoslo por favor Orégano-san!-rogo con entusiasmo Haru, tomando las manos de Orégano con las suyas-¿¡Fue un encuentro casual, romántico, o algo del trabajo!?-interrogo al borde de un paro cardiaco, por sobredosis de romanticismo frente a sus ojos y del cual podría saber con mas detalle. Sus ojos tenían estrellitas luminosas y su boca se curvo con una mueca parecida a la de los gatitos, sus grandes ojos cafés imitaron el ruego tierno de uno. Encanto ante el cual Orégano finalmente cedió y suspiro

-Bueno en realidad fue entre un encuentro casual y de trabajo-confeso algo más relajada-Lal creo que lo recuerdas, fue esa misión a la cual tu, te negaste a ir-Dijo Orégano a Lal, quien asintió.

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer-se excuso la arcobaleno corrupta.

-Sí, patearle el trasero a Collonelo otra vez ¿No?-añadió la rubia con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Jujuju-Haru se rio de manera maliciosa-Parece que Lal-san también se golpeo la cabeza-canturreo con burla.

-¡D-D-Deja de decir estupideces, t-tu que sabes!-le recrimino la peli azul a Haru, quien solo sonrió.

-"_Si supieras que otras cosas se…gracias al futuro"-_pensó con algo de tristeza Haru, pero volvió a subir su ánimo-Y, Y ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto nuevamente, quería seguir escuchando la historia.

-Bueno verán lo que ocurrió luego fue que…-Pero Orégano no pudo seguir, pues cayó al ver a una sombra.

Haru se volteo a ver de quien se trataba pero la luz de sol no le permitía ver claramente quien había llegado.

-Escuche del compromiso. Muchas felicidades Haru-chan-felicito Aria la líder de los arcobaleno diez años en el pasado, con una sonrisa en su rostro; siempre sereno.

-¡Aria-san!-Chillo Haru alegre, sin reparo alguno abrazo a la mujer de cabellos verdes, la cual la recibió riendo y correspondiendo al gesto.

-Estas muy animada, mira lo linda que te has puesto-Dijo apartándola ligeramente con las manos sobre los hombros de la menor-Tal vez sea cierto el dicho de que cuando las niñas andan de novias se vuelven más lindas todavía-agrego con una sonrisa algo divertida, que mostraba alguno de sus dientes.

-No diga esas cosas, no me siento bien-dijo Haru desviando al mirada, algo enfadada.

-Lo sé, debes sentirte un poco estresada, por todo ¿No es verdad?-agrego Aria en tono materno acariciándole levemente los cabellos-¿Te peleaste con él o algo?-pregunto, su instinto le decía que algo había pasado entre Haru y Hibari.

-Pues…algo así, el dejo claro que no le agrado. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero mínimo ya que estamos en el mismo barco podríamos llevarnos bien, o actuar indiferentemente el uno con el otro-Comento Haru inflando un poco sus mejillas, acto que a Aria le pareció gracioso y adorable.

-Bueno no arreglaremos nada quedándonos aquí, vayamos con los demás-dijo Aria, animada llevando a empujones ligeros, a Haru quien la miraba algo extrañada y nerviosa. Sin embargo Aria sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Orégano y Lal se miraron sorprendidas y luego siguieron al dúo hacia su destino. La fiesta, aunque ninguna de las cuatro noto, que uno de los arbustos se movió. Ai salió del con varias hojas en la cabeza y una ave muerta (la gaviota a la que Lal, por accidente mato) en una posición que le hacía parecer un sombrero de mal gusto.

-Si Touya piensa que me puede dejar fuera de esta celebración, esta demente-dijo de manera siniestra, divertida y molesta. Mientras una ligera y delgada aura roja iluminaba su cuerpo. Pero esta desapareció al elevar un poco la vista y ver a la gaviota fallecida en su cabeza, su cara se puso azul-¡Asco!-grito arrojando bien lejos la gaviota, que voló por el claro cielo azul, con un destino de aterrizaje incierto.

-8-

-Bueno, bueno. Me pregunto… ¿Dónde está la pequeña Haru-chan?, quería saludarla-dijo algo decepcionado Touya, con una de las manos colocadas perezosamente en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Bájate de encima maldito desgraciado XXXX XX XXXX*!-Grito Hibari molesto.

-¡Oye, con esa boca besaras a Haru-chan. Mejor cuida tu lenguaje, hermanito!-Regaño Touya, viendo a su hermano pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

-Etto…-Tsuna, por su parte tenía una gotita bajándole por la sien. Y una cara de "Esto es raro". Nadie lo culparía, la escena que tenia frente a él, era peculiar.

Hibari Touya, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, encima del cuerpo de su hermano menor; Hibari Kyouya. Luego de que el menor fuera derrotado por el mayor en el pequeño duelo que habían sostenido.

Todos los presentes se mostraron impresionados, por la fácil victoria del mayor de los Hibari. Después de todo, Tsuna y los demás creían que Hibari era fuerte e invencible, un oponente muy difícil de vencer. Dino hasta lo consideraba un demonio con un potencial bastante alto, el cual crecía con cada batalla o entrenamiento que se le daba.

-¡Repito, deja de decir palabrotas, dudo que Haru-chan se sienta cómoda con eso!-volvió a reprender Touya.

-¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Esa chica es molesta, fea, rara. Y si, lo repetiré una vez más, ella es jodidamente molesta!-gritó. Su gritó resonó por lo menos 40 kilómetros a la redonda.

Tsuna y Yamamoto se vieron horrorizados por tales palabras, Gokudera también de cierta forma, aunque no podía culpar mucho a Hibari, el pensaba igual. Repentinamente las mujeres de la fiesta enviaron miradas algo graves al guardián de la nube, y comenzaron a murmurar; cuando elevaron la vista, se vieron sorprendidas… Tsuna se dio cuenta de ello y decidió voltear. Oh dios, hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.

Allí estáticas como estatuas estaban Aria, Haru, Oregano y Lal. Lal estaba sobre el hombro de Orégano, con las manos sobre su boca como tratando de reprimir un grito de horror. Lal tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Por otro lado Aria estaba con la cara algo sorprendida pero volvió a la realidad y apretó los hombros de Haru de manera ligera, tratando de darle fuerza de apoyo a Haru. Haru, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba llorando, pero no, simplemente estaba impresionada. De un momento a otro sus ojos se volvieron fríos, como dagas cortantes. Los cerró por un momento y luego los abrió, suspiro tras tomar aire, ahora estaba mas relajada. Lo difícil seria aparentar naturalidad tras el reciente incidente, decidió no prestarle atención. Encabezando una fila, en la cual ella tenía la cabeza en alto. Mostrando la más radiante de las sonrisas, cual muñeca de porcelana. Orégano veía a Haru preocupada, Lal por otro lado giro a un lado su cabeza, había sentido una presencia desconocida.

Por otro lado Tsuna trago saliva, sabía que Haru era tan trasparente como el agua. Era consciente de que las palabras habían afectado a Haru de manera grave, le sorprendió el hecho de que ella no llorase, luego se dio cuenta del porque.

-"No quiere parecer débil ante él, ni ante nadie"-reflexiono. Recordando como Haru lloraba en soledad, en el futuro donde Byakuran era una amenaza, ocultando esas lagrimas de los demás, para no preocuparles.

Touya vio a Haru, y sonrió. La niña era fuerte, luego bajo la vista y vio con fastidio a su hermano pequeño. Quién se dio cuenta de la mirada del mayor y eludió su mirada. Touya en esos instantes deseo para su hermano el peor castigo.

Sin saber que ese deseo, seria concedido.

-¡Hibari Kyouya!-la voz de Tachibana Ai, hizo eco.

-E…esa voz-La cara de Touya se puso azul.

Tachibana Ai, había salido de unos arbustos cercanos. Su ropa y cabello estaba cubierto de hojas verdes, y con algo de tierra seca. Sus ojos estaban diez veces más grandes de lo normal y sus dientes estaban apretándose entre sí, con el cuerpo temblando pro la rabia.

-¡Tu maldito niño, como osas hablarle así a Haru-chan!-dijo mientras empujaba a su novio, y tomaba a Hibari del cuello de la camisa-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-exigió hecha un fiera.

-A-Ai, p-por favor cálmate ¿sí?-rogo Touya temeroso

-¡Eh!-la mirada furiosa y dura de Ai, hizo a Touya callar.

-Ai-san, por favor suéltelo-pidió Haru. Todos la vieron sorprendidos-Como usted ha dicho es un _niño,_ no tengo que responder a las palabras de un _niño_ salidas de momento, mucho menos si las ha dicho mientras estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Muchas personas dicen cosas por decir, de igual forma nos conocemos poco, y aun no se ha acostumbrado a mi actitud. Tal vez por eso me considera rara, de igual forma, se defenderme sola. No es necesario que me defienda-termino sonriendo de manera cálida.

-Haru-chan…-Ai vio a Haru, y su enojo desapareció, soltó a Kyouya, enviándole una última mirada de fastidio y se alejo con la cabeza en alto y se acerco a Haru.

-Ai-san está hecha un desastre-agrego Haru, al ver el estado de Ai.

-¡Ah! .Pues bueno, me viene de colada. Touya no me dijo que celebrarían tu compromiso-dijo enviándole una mirada gélida a su novio quien se quedo de piedra, mientras sudaba.

-Toma aquí tienes una muda de ropa-dijo amablemente Orégano, tendiéndole ropa a Ai.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Te molestaría guiarme a un lugar donde pueda cambiarme?-pregunto Ai, a la mujer.

-No me molestaría, sígame por favor-pidió y Ai se fueron adentro del castillo, seguramente se vestirían en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Haru-chan!- la voz de Kyoko puso en alerta a la chica de cabello café, quien se giro y vio como Chrome, Bianchi y Kyoko corrían hacia ellas, con los rostros preocupados. Haru sonrió de manera amarga, probablemente habían visto toda la escena, el momento en que Hibari grito.

-Haru, me siento muy orgullosa de tu comportamiento-Declaro Bianchi tocando el hombro de Haru, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa al escorpión venenoso.

-Haru-chan…-

-Haru-san…-

Chrome y Kyoko aun veían a la chica con algo de preocupación. El ambiente hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por la divina intervención de Aria.

-Te comportaste como toda una mujer madura-elogio Aria, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a Haru.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo algo cohibida.

-¿Tú eres Haru-san?-pregunto una mujer.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a una mujer, con un sencillo vestido de verano blanco, de cabello rubio ceniza, recogido ligeramente con un rodete, tenía algunas arrugas en el rostro. Y la sabiduría de una mujer plasmada en su semblante. Sus ojos color miel examinaron a Haru algo dudosa, no por motivos discriminativos ni nada parecido, la mujer no había llevado sus gafas y aun no se acostumbrara a los lentes de contacto

-Pues sí, soy yo- respondió Haru, algo extrañada.

-Es un placer conocerte soy Cassie. La esposa de Romario-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡La esposa de Romario-san!- dijo sorprendida Haru, conocía a Romario subordinado de Dino. Al igual que ella gustaba del Enka y era muy buena persona. Siempre cuidaba de Dino y se preocupaba mucho por él-¡Hahi!, es un placer conocerla señora Cassie-dijo tomando con timidez la mano de la mujer, que rio al ver el respeto con el que Haru le trataba.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, es suficiente con conocerte. Actuaste de un modo muy a la altura de una futura esposa, y miembro de la mafia-dijo.

-¿Eh?- Haru dio un respingo, no es que no ya estuviera suficientemente involucrada con la Mafia. Tsuna, su amigo era el sucesor a puesto de Decimo Vongola; pero aun así, involucrarse más le aterraba un poco. Trato de evadir el tema y por algún extraño motivo se sintió libre para decir lo que pensaba sin tener miedo a las consecuencias-Pues yo simplemente, dije lo que pienso. No tengo porque enfadarme, seria vergonzoso hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Además, eso solo aumentaría la tensión y nerviosismo que siento-confeso.

-Lo comprendo, no te culpo, me sentí igual cuando Romario me presento a sus padres-Cassie rio ligeramente.

-Otra vez vas a contar tus anécdotas Cassie-una mujer, que se encontraba con otro grupo de señoras se acerco a Haru y las demás.

-No estoy tan vieja, quien sabe puede aprender de mis errores y no pasar por lo mismo, ahahaha-rio Cassie.

Haru parpadeo, al ver como las mujeres comenzaron a hablar, el ambiente parecía cálido y reconfortante, sonrió. Y se dio cuenta de que era esto a lo que Bianchi se refería con "romper las barreras".

-Etto…-Haru llamo la atención de las demás mujeres-Me gustaría, que hablásemos mientras comemos un poco. Creo que, sería más…agradable, sobre todo con pasteles- explico Haru, algo nerviosa de la respuesta que fueran a darle.

-Es buena idea, mi esposo casi nunca me deja comer nada dulce, dice que engordare como vaca-añadió una de las mujeres de forma sarcástica.

-Oh querida créeme, él debe estar mas pasado de peso que tu-agrego otra, riendo.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no comía, estaba tratando de hacer dieta, pero ¡Qué demonios! , un trozo de pastel no me hará mal-aclaro otra señora.

Haru sonrió ante la aprobación de todas.

-8-

El avión surcaba los cielos, traspasando las nueves. Unos ojos color jade miraban en la ventana del lado derecho, estaba sentado en el segundo asiento. Junto a una mujer, que traía consigo un sombrero tan grande que le cubría el rostro. Lo único visible de él eran sus cabellos rubios, largos y brillantes.

-Pronto llegaremos a Japón-dijo la voz femenina, algo divertida y maliciosa.

_-_Sí, lo sé-respondió el hombre-Por cierto.-

-Dime-

-No se te ocurra, hacer travesuras. Sabes que no me agrada que te comportes de manera tan ruin-expreso con voz grave, el joven.

-¿Ruin? , que gracioso que alguien como tú lo diga. Tu serias capaz de hacer lo que sea para tenerla de vuelta-contraataco la joven del sombrero.

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir mirando fuera del avión. Qué tenía como destino el país del sol naciente Japón.

-8-

Hibari estaba en la rama de un árbol durmiendo (o eso trataba). Las palabras de Haru resonaron en su mente, frunció el ceño al recordar que le había llamado _niño_. Detestaba con el alma ser comparado con un niño, le hacía parecer que le creían herbívoro, subestimándole por completo.

Por otro lado a unos pocos metros de él. Tsuna, junto con los demás estaban sentados sobre una tela. De esas que se usan para los picnics, viéndole con miradas de "La cagaste en grande, y poco parece importarte".

-Ese Kyouya, por dios-dijo Dino cansado revolviéndose los cabellos-No sabe lo que es tener tacto o discreción-declaro molesto.

-Pero Haru parece haber actuado muy bien, dudo, que este muy herida por las palabras de Hibari-expreso Yamamoto con una sonrisa algo convincente. La verdad es que el también estaba preocupado.

-Es la estúpida mujer, dudo que se ponga a llorar por algo así- añadió Gokudera.

-Aunque lo niegues, tú también te preocupas por ella ¿eh?-insinuó inocentemente Yamamoto.

-¡No, no digas estupideces! ¡Idiota del béisbol!-gritó Gokudera sonrojado, ligeramente.

-Bueno, siendo sincero las cosas están demasiado tranquilas-comento Tsuna, aliviado.

-Considerando que esas molestias no han causado alboroto-agrego Gokudera con los brazos mirando algo fastidiado a los Varia y a los otros dos miembros de Koyuko Land*-Si, todo está muy tranquilo.

-Cambiando de tema, Tsuna. Felicitaciones por tener novia-felicito Dino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Romario estaba a un lado de Dino. De hecho siempre lo ha estado pero como la actitud del hombre era siempre tan pasiva, los chicos casi no tomaban en cuenta su presencia.

-Si es muy bueno que allá podido expresar correctamente sus sentimientos. Quién sabe, tal vez podría darle consejos al Boss, que ahora más que nunca los necesita-Dijo Romario, algo divertido.

-¡Eh! ¡Dino-san está enamorado de alguien!-dijo Tsuna, sorprendido. Dino parecía todo un adulto, por lo cual se le hacía raro que él no tuviera novia aun. Siendo mas, mayor que él.

-¡Ro-Romario, no hables de mas!-ordeno Dino avergonzado, estaba muy rojo.

-Lo lamento Boss, pero usted es demasiado obvio-se explico Romario sonriendo divertido.

-Etto…si me permite preguntar, ¿Quién es la chica que le gusta, Dino-san?-pregunto curioso Tsunayoshi.

-Ah, p-pues bien a mí me gusta-

-La persona que le gusta al Jefe, es Orégano-san-concluyo Romario, mientras tosía de manera fingida. Tratando de disimular que no había dicho nada.

-¡Yo podía decirlo, no era necesario que lo dijeras!-reprocho Dino molesto, con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Orégano?-Tsuna no entendía nada, había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar en donde.

-Orégano es mi compañera .Ella siempre trabaja al lado del maestro-Dijo Basil, sonriendo-Estoy realmente impresionado, por lo general Orégano no tiene muchos pretendientes, me siento muy feliz por ella-declaro sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¡P-Por favor no le digas nada B-Basil!-dijo Dino con pánico.

-Descuide, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así-añadió Basil. Lo cual fue una preocupación menos para Dino quien dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eh?, por cierto… ¿Dónde está el niño?-pregunto Yamamoto al ver que no había señales de Reborn.

-No estoy seguro, desapareció tras decir que los fuera a buscar a la playa-Explico Dino.

-Ese Reborn-se quejo Tsuna-Seguramente debe estar preparando alguna especie de tortura para nosotros-comento con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Estas en lo correcto y a la vez no lo estas-respondió Reborn saliendo de la nada disfrazado con un cosplay de cura. Aterrizando sobre la cabeza puntiaguda del decimo Vongola.

-¡R-Reborn!-Grito Tsuna.

Reborn por su lado sonrió de lado y pego otro salto, aterrizando ágilmente sobre una especie de escenario montado de la nada. Sobre el cual se encontraban los otros cinco bebes. Verde no estaba a la vista y Aria estaba muy ocupada conversando con Haru y las demás. Qué no presto atención a las acciones de los otros arcobalenos.

-¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué significa ese escenario?!-Interrogo alarmado Tsuna, su presentimiento sobre una futura tortura fue aceptado.

-Solo significa, que la verdadera celebración comienza. Por ende es hora de que de inicio "El juego de la Doncella"-Dijo con una sonrisa, que no le dio buena espina a Tsuna.

-8-

**Glosario:**

**(X): Las X son las letras de lso insultos, como quería que se viera graciosos lo he puesto así, el insulto que se halla dicho con estas marcas está enteramente predispuesto a su propia imaginativa.**

**Ajoo: Sinónimo de Idiota, en japonés.**

**Para aquellos interesados en tener alguna forma de contactarme, pueden ir a mi perfil. Haciendo clic en el nombre del autor de este fic-ósea yo-y les dará un acceso directo a mi perfil como usuario de FF. También pueden ingresar sus dudas con respecto al fic en mi metroflog.**

**El cual pueden encontrar con solo escribir en google.**

**Suigin-Walker.**

**Otra cosa, no responderé a los reviews del cap anterior.**

**Solo dejare claro, que les pido paciencia, aparte de mis estudios como Ai menciono arriba. Debó ver una forma de que Hibari no quede desastrosamente OOC. Aunque creo que en este capítulo lo es y mucho, pero entiendan Touya lo saca de sus casillas.**

**Eso es todo **

**Arigatou.**


End file.
